Charactoria Chronicles:The Beginning
by Rosie the Dragon
Summary: Spyro gets stuck on Earth and meets a dragon girl named Rosie. Strangely, he feels as if he'd known her his whole life. Secrets are revealed and adventure takes action. And at the same time, he makes a new friend. Lots of humor!
1. The Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro Characters. I do not own Charactoria either, the planet belongs to GMean, my cousin. I own Rosie, Starlight, and other additional characters. My version on how Spyro met Rosie. Old version will not be mentioned... sorry...

Charactoria is a planet where we decided Spyro and all his friends will live. Along with all the other magical creatures. Charactoria is not a real planet, but just made up.

* * *

"Charactoria Chronicals"  
The Beginning 

Prologue: The Unexplainable

Outside these walls, lies a pasture. It really isn't far from here, but this place practically seems empty. No one goes there. No ones allowed. And no one knows... Cause in that same pasture, there is this abandoned portal. Being much bigger than the rest of the portals around here, it is impossible not to miss it. Alone it stands on the green grass, as if waiting for anyone. No. Someone... I dream of wonderous things that are on the other side of this portal. Sometimes on my free time, I come here. With a watchman patroling the area, there is no way me, or anybody for that matter, to get over the chain fence without getting caught. But I always promised myself I would be the first to discover the mystery. I will find out... No matter WHAT it takes...

Chap.1: The Dare

"So what happened? Did you get in trouble?" Asked Ember at the Pizza Parlor. Flame tilted in his chair, and smiled. "Well, they did caught me, but I manage to actually touch the portal." He enjoyed the attention he was getting. Ember was wide-eyed and wowed at his courage. Starlight, Spyro's sister, just rolled her eyes. "You actually believe this liar?!" She asked Ember, who just went back to eating her pizza. Starlight rolled her eyes again, and this time turned to Spyro. "What do you think of this, bro?" But Spyro wasn't listening. He was somewhere else... "Spyroooo. I'm talking to you." Starlight asked again, getting more impatient. Spyro returned back to reality, and quickly said, "Oh yeah, right. Flame is a liar"  
"What?! I am not!" Flame protested, as he bolted up from his chair. Starlight slammed her paws on the table and yelled, "Flame, deal! Your mom told us! She said you were scared of going out in the dark to go to the portal." Ember giggled. Flame folded his arms and frowned. "Well, if you are so smart, then why don't YOU do it!" He challanged. "Cause I ain't stupid!" Starlight yelled. "You know what might happen if we went out there and get caught by the watchman?"  
"Jail, that's what!" Spyro finished the sentence. Ember gulped.

The waiter came torse them, holding a writing pad. "So what do you kids want?" She asked, not very enthusiastic... Ember answered for everyone, "A large pepperoni pizza, Kristy." Kristy wrote it down. "So what are you kids up to?" She asked, after she was done writing their order. "Let me guess: You are all talking about that abandoned portal. Look, I really don't want you kids getting in serious trouble." Spyro looked at his friends, who looked just unsure as he was. Then when he turned back to Kristy, he asked, "Did you ever get to see the portal up close?" Kristy smiled and sat down next to Starlight. "I was ten, your age, and some of my friends from school dared me to go see if I can get past the watchman. I was climbing the fence, when I heard the watchman's voice yelling at me. I jumped down the other side, and ran for my life. It was a good thing he really didn't see me, and so I hid behide the portal until he turned around." Kristy explained. Flame scofted, but Starlight answered excitedly, "Did you go in? The portal that is. Did you?" Kristy sighed sadly, and answered, "I would have, but the portal wasn't working at the time. It's so old, it's impossible for it to activate."  
"Kristy, get back to work!" Yelled Kristy's manager, and quickly Kristy sprinted up to get back to her post.

"Wow, would you believe that Kristy got that close?! I would've been completely terrified to go at night!" Exclaimed Ember. Everyone else nodded, except Spyro. He got up and said he was leaving. "What but the pizza hasn't even came." Flame said, but Spyro just passed the offer. He was right at the point where he was about to pass the Dragon Dojo, when Tomas walked outside. "Where are you going, Master Spyro?" Spyro stopped in his tracks. "Uhhh... Nothing..." He said without turning to face Tomas. Then when he tried to keep going again, Tomes asked, "You're not going to see the portal, are you?" Spyro wasn't a liar. But he wasn't going to answer yes. So he ignored the question, and asked him, "Do you know what's on the other side?" And even though Spyro was still not facing him, he can sense that Tomas was glaring at him. "Well...? Do you?" He asked again. "Shouldn't you be getting home?" Asked Tomas strictly. "You are not answering my question!" Spyro yelled, as he whirled around. He knew he was disrespecting his Elders by talking back, but Tomas was giving him a hard time. So as a result, Spyro just kept walking. And even though Tomas was far now, he can still hear his faint voice saying, "It's better not knowing, Master Spyro."

It had turn dark when Spyro had reached the chain fence. And right across, was the portal. He put his paws on the fence, and watched. Just watched and wondered. "Hey, you kid! Get away from there! This is a no trespassing area!" Yelled the watchman, so Spyro kept his distance. Tomas knows something. Spyro thought. How come the Elders don't want us to know? Is it REALLY THAT bad?! And just when he was going to leave, he felt a tap on the shoulder. "What cha' doing?" Asked Flame. Spyro jumped, and turned around. "Flame, what are you doing here"  
"I'm here to see if you would do it"  
"Do what"  
"Climb the fence, duh"  
Spyro looked at the fence. "I dare you, Spyro. I dare you to climb over the fence, and get close to the portal!" Challanged Flame. Spyro gave him the cold shoulder. "Awww! Is little Spyro scared?" He teased. "Be here at 8:00pm tomorrow. If you don't come, then that proves that Spyro, our brave hero, is a coward!" Spyro was about to deny that dare, but changed his mind. Cause if you know, Spyro is no coward. "Fine, I'll be here. And if I make it, you have to do the same thing after." Flame smiled, and shook Spyro's paw.

A/N: And that is how it all began... because of a dare...


	2. The Other Side

Chap.2: The Other Side 

Yesturday, Spyro was sure that he was going to win the bet, but today... he had second thoughts. Was he actually afraid? And if he was, what was he afraid of? It was just a portal after all. But Spyro remembered that he promised himself he would discover the secret. What he needed was to find out more about this portal. What he needed was a professional.  
"BIANCAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
"WHAT?!" Bianca yelled at Spyro, who was... right next to her... Spyro was now at Bianca's house. He smiled and said, "I need a book."  
"A book?"  
"Yes, a book. About portals!"  
Bianca rubbed the back of her head and answered, "Well, I dunno if I have a book about portals." She turned to her library. It was crammed with books... "So many books, so little space..." She muttered under her breath. She went over to the shelves, and started pulling out random books. "Sparx! Have you seen a big brown book with a diamond on the front?!" She yelled. Sparx came flying in the room. "Big brown book. Big brown book. Big brown..." He said to himslef. "Wait! I've seen... wait... no... never mind..." Spyro looked doughtful. No book. No portal. Then a little light bulb magically appeared over Sparx head, and it lit up with a ping. "Ohhhhhh! The BOOK. Now I remember! I was playing fetch with it with the dog." Sparx remembered. Bianca raised an eyebrow. "We don't have a do-"  
"Here it is!" Sparx inturrupted, handing the book over. It was covered in slobber. Bianca took the book by a corner. "Gee... thanks..." She said sarcasticlly.

Spyro flipped through the book, searching for any information on portals. There was, but all of them were about those basic small ones. The abandoned one was much larger and had this sort of orb at the top of it. Probably there for power. "So, what exactly are you looking for?" Sparx asked. Spyro sighed and dropped his head on the table, and answered, "I'm not even sure anymore." Then just when he was about to give up and go home, the wind blew the pages to the side, revealing a missing torn page. Spyro looked at Bianca who just gave a blank look. "You don't think that missing torn page could be what I'm loooking for? Could it?" Spyro asked, but again Bianca had no answer.

"Why do you care about portals anyway?" Asked Bianca. Realizing that Spyro forgot to tell her, he decided to tell her everything. About the dare, the portal, and most inportantly... how LONG her house in away from the Dojo! Jeez! Bianca frowned, and shut the brown book right in Spyro's face. "I won't let you! I won't let you risk your reputation. You know what the heck can happen if you got caught?!" She yelled, but Spyro didn't answer. He didn't want to... "No. You are not going! And that's final!" Bianca looked around the room. "Where'd they go...?"

"Oh poop! It's 8:00 pm! We're going to be late!" Spyro cried to Sparx as they ran. "I just hope Flame didn't..." He didn't have the time to finish, because he was shocked from the large crowd that was around the fence that surrounded the portal. Charactorians, this planet is Charactoria so the "people" are called Charactorians, well anyway, they were all over Flame. "Are you really climbing the fence?" Some dragon girl asked Flame excitedly, clutching her paws together. "You are sooo brave!" She giggled. Flame smiled proudly as some other fan girls "Woo!" over him. Spyro pushed threw the crowd, and yelled at Flame, "What did you DO?!" Flame laughed sheepishly. "Don't worry, man. The watchman isn't on duty today!"  
"And Tomas?"  
"Doesn't suspect a thing! Seeee? I think!"  
Spyro rolled his eyes. Climbing the fence is one thing. Doing it in front of a crowd... now THAT is just pressure!

"So? Are you ready?" Flame challanged. Spyro looked at the crowd, and back to him. "I'm ready." He put his claws through the chain fence, and started climbing. He stopped at the top and looked down at Flame. "Are YOU coming up or what?" Flame took a breath in and took a step forward. But before he even put his paws on the fence, someone cried, "STOP!!!" in the crowd. It was Bianca, who was followed by Tomas, the watchman, Spyro's sister Starlight, and Ember. "Spyro, don't do it!" Ember pleaded. "Young man! You are trespassing! Get down here at once!" The watchman commanded. "Spyro, if you go to that portal, you are in trouble mister!" Starlight warned. Sparx looked worried. "Maybe we shouldn't do it, Spyro." But Spyro ignored him. And then Tomas stepped forward. "Master Spyro, do not do it! You are indangering us all"  
"Then tell me what's behind the portal!!" Spyro demanded. Tomas sighed and answered quietly, "I... can't..." Spyro frowned, and jumped off the other side.

"SPYRO!" Tomas yelled. Photographers took pictures like crazy as Spyro and Sparx ran to the portal. Behind them were the warnings and yells of all their friends and family. Spyro was tired when he reached the portal, and realized it was HUGE up close! Spyro took two steps back, and looked dissapointed. The portal wasn't working, the orb at the top was cracked and was burned out... He started a scene for nothing! If he went back, then he surely be in trouble! Frustrated, Spyro kicked the side of the portal. And just then, the orb started flickering on! Sooner or later, the portal was successfully activated! Sparx looked at Spyro. "Do you really want to do this?" He asked. Spyro looked at the portal, and smiled. "Yes I do." Then, they stepped in...

"Where is Spyro and Sparx going?" Ember asked worridly. Bianca took a folded peice of paper from her pocket. "Ember, I could have warned him. He's entering another glalaxy right now! Somewhere unknown!" She sighed. "I guess I was too late..." She crumbled the piece of paper and threw it on the ground. As Bianca left, Ember picked the paper up. "What's this, Bianca?"  
"It's not inportant anymore!"  
Ember looked at the paper, and unfolded it. It was the missing piece from the brown book...

A/N: WOW! I'm tired... Next chapter coming soon...


	3. She's Pink!

Chap.3: She's PINK! XD 

The travel through the portal was disturbingly long, and when they did finally make it to the other side, they landing was rough. Spyro shook his head, surprised the ground wasn't soft grass, but hard concrete. He looked around. I have made it. I have fianlly made it! "Spyro! Look over here!" Sparx said, who was ahead of Spyro. "Come check this out." Spyro came towards what Sparx was looking at. It was a dark ally, and desprite being... well dark... the other side was an opening. They decided to go through. "Whoa!" Spyro and Sparx said at the same time, when they came to the other side. It was... a city! A large busy city! With large metal coated vehicles roaming the roads. Along with tall hairless creatures, humans, that crowded the sidewalks. Amazed of what a discovery Spyro made, he took a couple of steps further. Unfortunately, that was a BAD idea...

"EEEeeekk! A lizard!" A lady screamed. Others screamed as yell, and this startled Spyro and Sparx. They tried to run to the other side, and they were this close to becoming road kill! You would think Spyro would want to go home now... Or at least get a map... "I guess these creatures never seen a dragon before." Spyro said to Sparx. He looked at all the moving vehicles passing by, and once a truck stopped, Spyro hopped in the back. "There, now we can see everything!" He said gladly. Spyro looked around, as the truck started moving again. The city was filled with people, and yet, the place was very clean and the air smelled sweet.This is such a beautiful place to live. Thought Spyro. How come Tomas wanted to keep all this away from us? There has to be a catch here. Maybe, he didn't want us to see something. Or want us to do something. These creatures may not know about dragons, but they don't look harmfull... He watched some children playing in the park, and a family having a picnic. Nope, not harmful at all.

Just as the truck stopped at a red light, Spyro seemed to notice a large commotion going on at the jewelry store. People were crowding around, and parked in front of the store was a "Pest Control" truck. Inside the store was the sounds of crashing glass, valuable jewelry falling, and screaming. Lots of screaming... "Get it! Get it! Get it! It's destroyng everything!" A lady yelled at the Pest Control people, who happened to be one man and woman. That's when the culprit decided to run for escape. It was a small pink dragon. She stopped outside the store, shook the pearl necklaces and jewelry off her, and ran off with the Pest Control at her tail. Spyro stared at Sparx, and asked, "Did you see what I think I saw?" But Sparx shrugged. Without warning, Spyro jumped out of the truck and followed the dragon girl.

The dragon girl ran down the MIDDLE of the street and hoped onto a moving car, just when the Pest Control got into their truck. "I'm the queen of the world!" She cried out load, then she rasberried the Pest Control. To stop the car she was on top of, she jumped in front of it, causing the driver to freak out and hit his air bag. The dragon girl ran off to the right. The Pest Control was still at her, and tried to catch the pink dragon. Spyro and Sparx were watching this from a safe distance. "Ha! Losers! You can't catch me!" She taunted, then she ran onto another street, and dodged more cars. That's when she saw it. A control box at the contruction center. She ran in front of the Pest Control truck and yelled, "Hey! Come and get me!" As she waved her paws frantically. The Pest Control came straight at her, but she jumped out of the way. "Wait, where'd it go?" Asked the woman to her male partner.

Without realizing it, their truck suddenly started rising off the floor... "Tee hee hee...!" The dragon girl laughed evily, as she pulled the lever from the control box that made the crane rise the truck off the ground! Soon, the truck was hovering almost four stories high up in the sky! The man in the truck looked down at the dragon girl, "Aaaa! Whatever you do, don't look down!" The dragon girl smiled at the man tauntingly, put on her A-Pod, and walked away dancing to the beat.

"Should we follow her?" Spyro asked Sparx. Sparx looked at the dragon girl, and nodded. After walking about three blocks, that's when the dragon girl suddenly felt followed. She looked back, but Spyro and Sparx hid behind a nearby bush. Hmmm... If that's how you want to play it... She thought as she smiled wickedly. Then she took an unexpected turn into a dark ally. Curious, Spyro went to follow, but she had dissapeared. "Where did she go? Hello?" Spyro called. "Maybe we should..." Then suddenly someone tackled him down hard onto the ground. "Grrrrr! Why are you stalking me?!" It was the dragon girl, and she was twisting Spyro's hand in an odd position... "Ow! No! I'm not stalking you! I just wanted to meet you!" Spyro cried out. The dragon girl got off him, and released her grip.

The dragon girl smiled at him, which made Spyro a bit uncomfortable. "You wanted to meet me? Well, that changes everything." She gave out her paw. "My name is Rosabel Rosebud. But, call me Rosie... or else I will have to hurt you..." Spyro shook her paw, but she didn't let go. Spyro couldn't cleary see how this "Rosie" looked like, since they were in the shadows. But he can definately make out her high-pitch voice. Rosie moved into the sunlight, and so did Spyro and Sparx. "So are you new here?" She asked. Spyro laughed and answered, "I guess you can say that." Rosie didn't get it, and who would blame her, Spyro came from somewhere else. Rosie took a few steps forward, and then turned to him, "I can give you a tour. How about that?" But before Spyro got to answer, she had already started walking off. Spyro went to catch up.

Rosie was a small pink dragon. Actually, she was smaller than Spyro himself. Maybe one or two inches shorter. She had aqua-ish blue hair that fell over her face like a curl. Her claws, the skin in her wings, under-belly, and her eyes were also the same shade of aqua, while her horns and part of her wings were a darker shade of teal. And she also wore a multi-colored flower on her left horn. But the part that really surprised him is that she had a fin as the end of her tail. Rosie must have sensed that Spyro was checking her out, because she started blushing. Spyro had to admit, she was cute. But he soon looked away. "Sorry, it's just... Your tail..." Spyro quickly explained. "Are you a sea dragon?" Rosie nodded and said she was also half ice, too. "Daddy is a sea dragon, and Mommy was a ice dragon"  
"Was?"  
Rosie stopped dead in her tracks, looked back at Spyro with a blank but sad expression, but then kept walking. Spyro looked at Sparx confused. "Was it something I said?"

The rest of the way Rosie was rambling on about random things that had no meaning what-so-ever. "So Spyro, where do you come from?" She asked. Spyro looked around to see if anybody was watching, then he answered, "I come from this planet called Charactoria. Am I still in Charactoria?" He never thought of that until now. Maybe he is still on his home planet, but Rosie shook her head. "You, my friend, are on Earth. Hawaii to be more specific." She said with a smile. Spyro and Sparx froze in their spot. "EARTH?!" They both cried out. Spyro jumped into a bush, and asked worridly, "Than why are we walking right across where any humans can see us?!" Rosie shrugged, still with that smile on her face, and continued to walk. Sparx pulled on his antenas, and cried out, "Man, she must be nuts! Humans are dangerous! And there she goes strutting down the sidewalk like it's no big deal! Right Spyro! Spyro? Where'd you..."

"So do you live here?" Spyro asked Rosie. She scofted, and shook her head. "I don't live here, silly!" Rosie sped up a bit. "Come on! I'll show you!" Soon she was zipping threw trees and bushes with ease, and Spyro and Sparx had a hard time catching up. "Hurry! We're almost there!" Which was a lie, because they still had a lot of yards to cover, and the only one who was enoying the run was Rosie... Spyro and Sparx stopped to rest on the ground. "No more, please!" Sparx complained. Spyro didn't want to run either. "We're here!" Rosie cried out happily, who was ahead of them. Spyro reluctantly got up to see what Rosie was looking at. Spyro's mouth dropped, because what he was just seeing was the most amazing this he ever saw. It was a city... but it was FILLED with magical creatures of all sorts! Never in his life would he actually see magical creatures on Earth!

"It's like a magical city..." Spyro finally whispered out. "A magical city..." Rosie giggled and grabbed Spyro's paw. "I can show you around if you want me? It will be fun!" Spyro looked slightly down at Rosie's paw that was holding his, and he got a bit uncomfortable again. "Umm.. Sure, why not?" Rosie squeaked, and pulled Spyro to show him her home.

A/N: As you all know this is a friendship/humar story, so don't expect Spyro and Rosie to get all kissy kissy! Ew... BUT! I will give out some... hints...


	4. Rosie Is Hiding More Than Just A Secret

Chap.4: Rosie Is Hiding More Than Just A Secret 

While walking towards the city, Rosie was practically talking non-stop. "So, how old are you? I'm ten!" She said proudly. Spyro answered he was ten, too. Yes, in this story they are ten... "This is soo cool! Having a dragon from another world here! I mean, I see a lot of dragons here already, but never from Charactoria! You must tell me how it looks like! Is it pretty? It must be pretty, I just know it is! I would definatley want to visit, but I can't... They won't let me! Great way to break a girl's dream, huh"  
"Wait, they won't let you in the portals here either?" Spyro asked surprised. Something is up. Now even here they won't let them go threw the portals. Maybe the ones who run this city know something, too, just like Tomas... Maybe our planets aren't so different after all. "Hey, Rosie. Do you know WHY they closed off the portals?" Rosie nodded, and looked around, suspicious to see if anyone was hearing. If there is one thing Rosie knew, it was to keep it on the down low about the portals. "Yeah I do, but I'll tell you later. Hey, you never told me your name." She said changing the subject. Spyro told her his name. Rosie smiled. "Spyro..." She said slowly. "Now there's one name I'm going to have trouble remembering."

"So, now that there's a new dragon in town, we can hang out. What should we do first?" Rosie asked cheerfully. Spyro and Sparx stopped walking. Spyro had just met the girl, and already she thinks their friends. Besides, Spyro has other buisness to take care of, and he doesn't need a pink dragon girl to slow him down. "We? What do you mean by 'we'?" Spyro asked, not realizing how rude he just sounded. Rosie's face dropped, and she walked torwards him slowly. "Well, like I said: I'll be showing you around and stuff." Spyro rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how to answer back, "Yeah, Rosie. I think Sparx and I should do this alone. I bet you're probably busy anyway, right? With all your other friends..." Spyro started to leave. Rosie frowned and sat down with her head hanging low. "Okay, but I... don't have any friends..." Then she bolted up, and ran in front of Spyro. "Hey!! Maybe we can be friends? And don't worry, I won't be a bother like those other dragons who are always in your face, and they won't get lost! And then there's that akward silence." Spyro turned to her, and there was a long silent pause. ( Akward silence ) Rosie's smile faded away. "Yeah... So what do you say? Come on! With my fun personality, and your... uh... purpleness, we can have tons of fun!"

It was Rosie's annoying high-pitch voice and smile that finally made Sparx crack. He sighed and yelled, "GIRLY! Didn't you hear Spyro? We go alone!" Rosie went quiet, a bit disturbed with Sparx's sudden outburst, and then started walking away slowly. Spyro watched her leave, and for a moment there he felt sorry. But just when he was about to turn the other direction, he heard Rosie taunt, "Fine. I guess you don't want to hear about the portals. Oh well! What mysteries to discover, and poor Spyro will never know about them. I guess I'll have to tell someone else." Spyro stopped dead in his tracks, and remembered that she said she will tell him. If she leaves now, then he'll never find out. Spyro turned around, and ran to Rosie.

"Okay, I'll stay. But only if you promise to tell me about the portals." Spyro said, and he took out his paw, confident that she would shake it. Rosie looked down at his paw, but she shook her head. "Always honor your commitments. That's what Daddy aways said. But the truth is, I can't keep such a promise." Rosie answered, a bit disappointed that Spyro would leave if she didn't tell him. A lightbulb appeared over Rosie's head, but it flickered off, and she sighed. "I had an idea, but... No! Wait! I got it! You can ask Daddy. He knows everything!" She started to run north, with Spyro and Sparx right behind her. Moments later, Spyro spotted a large building. As they all ran closer, he realized it wasn't a large building, but a castle! He was shocked to see that Rosie slowed down in front of the castle's gate. She got out a key, and she inserted it in the gate lock. "Come on, Spy." She ran in, while Spyro and Sparx took their time to admire the place. Palm trees were planted on the sides of the rock pathway, and a mermaid fountain stood in the middle in front of the castle's stoop. "Wow..." Sparx said.

Spyro, Sprax, and Rosie walked inside, and Spyro and Sparx were outstanded by the beautiful white marbel that covered the floor, the gold staircase, and white walls. Everything practically shimmered. Spyro looked at Rosie, and asked, "Ro, do you happen to be... rich?" Rosie answered with a very slow nod. She walked in the middle of the room, and cupped her paws around her muzzle. "Daddy! I brought a friend named Spyro! And a firefly named Sparkey or something!" She called, and waited several mintures. Rosie got inpatient, and motioned Spyro and Sparx to come upstairs with her. They ran down one long hallway, and turned a left, and the three of them stopped at a wide door. "'Neptune's Office'." Spyro read outloud from the gold plaque that hung on the door. "That's Daddy. Like I said: He's a sea dragon." Rosie said, reading his mind. She turned the doorknob, and went in.

Besides all the fancy furniture that was nicely organized around the room, the office was empty. Rosie sighed sadly, and Spyro walked towards hers. "Something wrong?" Rosie shook her head, and smiled. But Spyro could see she was disappointed. "Daddy is a King. So, he's always traveling to far places. He's really busy sometimes, and I guess..." Rosie trailed off, "he ain't here." She tried to keep her smile in place. "What about your mom. Where is she?" Spyro asked curious. For some reason, he felt like she didn't have one. And... he was right... Rosie looked at him with the same blank sad stare she gave him earlier before, and she answered slowly, "She's dead..."

Right after she said those two words, Spyro felt like an idiot for asking such a question. "I'm sorry. I didn't... I shouldn't have asked." Spyro quickly said. Rosie raised her paw up, and smiled. "It's alright, Spy. No big." She walked up to a bookself, and pulled out a blue book. She layed it out on the office desk, and opened it up. She pointed to a picture of a female dragon. She had light blue scales, and purple hair. "That, Spy, is my mom." Rosie said. Spyro looked at the picture, and then at Rosie. He smiled and said, "She looks like you." Rosie nodded, and she turned the page. The next picture showed Rosie's mom holding an egg. The egg was of course Rosie. Spyro thought about his mom, and suddenly got really upset, because just now he realizes how badly he missed his own parents. I wonder what they are doing now... As Spyro looked over some other pictures, he asked, "Not to be rude or anything, but... How exactly did your mom die?" Rosie smiled, and sat down in the office chair. She thought for a moment trying to remember, because never in her life had she ever been able to tell anybody how her mother died. "Well..." Rosie began, "it all started way back before we were even born..." Sparx took out popcorn.

"It's hard to believe, but mystical creatures and humans used to get along pretty well on Earth. I know... shocking... Anyway, the world was pretty much peaceful. But of course, that couldn't last for long. That's when the Dragon War was created. It was mystical creatures against humans. My family and I were living here in Hawaii at the time, but when Daddy heard the news he quickly went to defend his race. My father never returned. Mommy was getting desprete, and knew if she didn't do something, the humans will surely come to attack our city. They did of course."

"Mommy was lucky enough to escape, and flew to the portals. Back then there were hundreds of those portals activated. But then again, they were not enough of them for all of us. Spyro, have you ever heard that the more dragons there were, the more magic there was for the portals to be able to activate?" Rosie asked, and Spyro nodded.

A/N: Spyro the Dragon: Year of the Dragon. It's true!

"Well, dragons got killed. Dragons left the planet. Soon, the portals stopped working, and some mystical creatures were left behind. Mommy was killed by humans when I was just an egg. My father finally found me, only to find out that Mommy was gone. He got really upset. The portals... yeah, they got taken down. The mystical creatures thought it was too dangerous to keep those portals up, fearing some human would wonder onto YOUR planet and kill you off, too. The mystical creatures that were left behind soon speaded across the globe, and created their own secret cities and villiges. Eventually, the humans forgot all about the mystical race. So pretty much I answered both of your questions: How Mommy died and why the portals are off limits." Rosie said. Spyro just stared at her. Tomas was hiding something. Something big. Who ever knew that I would find out by the help of this girl? But the good news is that now that I know, we can go home! He smiled. Home...

His thinking was disturbed from Rosie's sweet smile. "You know, in all my life, I never had the guts to tell that story about my mom to anyone." She said softly. "Then... you come along, and it seems like I can tell you everything." Sparx snickered in the background. Spyro ignored him, and he turned to Rosie. "So if your dad is King, that means your mom was Queen, and that concludes that your-"  
"A princess? Yep!" Rosie finished his sentence with pride. Spyro bowed. "Well, it's nice to meet you, your highness." He took Rosie's paw and gently kissed it. She blushed and a giggle slipped out. Sparx in the background pretended to gag. XP Rosie leaned close to Spyro, and he got that uncomfortable feeling again. She looked into his purple eyes, and that moment Spyro thought she was going to try to kiss him! She whispered softly, "I feel like I know you from somewhere." She took a few steps back. "But I don't know from where. Spyro... It souds fimiliar." She put her paw on Spyro's cheek. Spyro gazed into Rosie's eyes as well, and he felt the same way. He did feel like he knows Rosie. "WAIT! I GOT IT!" Rosie cried out, and caused Spyro to fall backwards. "You're Spyro the Dragon!" Sparx slapped his head. "Well, duh! We told you before!" He yelled. Rosie shook her head vigorously. "No, I mean. Spyro THE Dragon. He has a title! He's a hero!" Spyro was shocked, because there was absoloutley NO way she could have known that! "How did you-"  
"I don't know! I just got this feeling and... well... Poof! It just came to me! Weird..." Rosie answered. Sparx flew in front of Rosie. "Do you remember me?" He asked. Rosie thought for a moment, and calmly answered, "Uhhhhhhhh... No."

A/N: I never thought it would get like this! Really! Like Rosie said: Poof! It just came to me! Please review, but no flames please.


	5. A New Place And A New Face

Chap.5: A New Place And A New Face 

A/N: ATTENTION! Following chapter contains character that does not belong to me! No, I'm not talking about Spyro... Draganta the Dragonlord has given me permission to add his character, Draganta, to my story. So thank you, Draganta the Dragonlord! For being so nice you win... uh... ( Picks up Rosie ) Here, take her, she's free...

"I have to get back home, Ro. Maybe someone over there might know what's going on." Spyro said as he was about to leave the castle, but Rosie grabbed his tail. "No! You can't go!" She cried out. Spyro laughed silently to himself, and turned around to face Rosie. He smiled, and said, "Rosie, you're coming with us"  
"What?!" Rosie and Sparx both yelled out. Rosie's face formed a smile, while Sparx fromed a frown... She was excited in what an offer she has been givin, but at the same time she was afriad. Going to a different world is definatley a huge step, and what will her dad think when he notices that her daughter is gone? "Daddy..." Rosie reminded herself. He would never let me go. Rosie thought. Oh great, here he comes now... She put on a fake smile and cheerfully said, "Hi, Daddy." Her dad replied with a smile, but nothing more, and Rosie rolled her eyes. As her dad walked inside the castle, Rosie turned back to Spyro. "I have to first talk to Daddy. Come back in a couple of hours, and then we can go to the portal." Spyro nodded and left.

"Who was that, sweetie?" Neptune asked Rosie, as she walked inside. Her father was at the dinning room table sipping his daily cup of coffe. "You know I don't allow you hanging around boys." Rosie groaned irritatingly, and tried to ignore what her father has just said. She sat on the chair beside him, and replied, "No, he's just..." Rosie smiled, "a friend. His name is Spyro." Her father gasped, then asked, "The Purple Dragon is alive?" Rosie gave him a puzzling look, because she had no idea what he was talking about. "The Purple Dragon? ... Man! How many titles does Spyro have?!" She asked herself, but her dad sat up and began to leave.

Rosie ran to his side. "Wait, Daddy. I have to ask you something. It's important." Her dad slowed down. "Well, Spyro's from a different world. Charactoria. And you see..." She hung her head low, "I feel like I know him. So he has asked me if I can go back to his world to find out for sure. He feels like he knows me as well. Daddy, you have to let me go." Her dad went mute for a while, then began to shake his head slowly. Rosie was about to protest, but her dad cutted in. "No. No. No! My only daughter isn't going off in some unfimiliar planet with some boy. It can be dangerous! No, I won't allow it!" Rosie's mouth hung open in shock. Ever since she hatched, her father has been exaclty like this. Protective and paranoid, and it drove Rosie crazy. She watched as her father continued to ignore her pleading, but she was definately not going down without a good argument. "Daddy, Spyro's a hero!" Rosie pointed out. "Really he is. He has a title! Daddy, title. A TITLE! If I get in trouble, Spyro will be there to save me just like that!" She gave him a thumbs up.

Her father sighed in frustration. "That's not the point, dear. It can be dangerous, weither or not this Spyro is a hero. No one is allowed outside these portals!" He yelled. Tears began to stream down Rosie's cheek, and she became more desperite. She bit her lip, and tried her best to keep her emotions from slipping out, but she had lost it. "DADDY! PLEASE! Why are you doing this to me?! If Mom was here, she would understand! She'd want me to go!" She cried out. Her father kneeled down to try to whip a tear away from Rosie's cheek, but she pushed him away. She cried as she ran up to her room where she slammed the door shut.

Rosie locked her door, because she just wanted to be alone. She jumped into her bed and hugged her stuffed bunny tightly, fearing that she might lose everything, because her dad was right. The desicion of going to Charactoria was dangerous, but she had to go! What if Spyro never came back, and Rosie wasn't able to see him again? What if she did go, and she never saw her dad again? She groaned. "There is so many things in life that I haven't done!!" Rosie cried out. "I should have watched more t.v!!" Rosie layed her head on her pillow, and tried to remember of happier times she had where she wasn't expected to follow rules. Truth is, there wasn't many. Everyday was practically the same, where everyday is scheduled. Money, riches, and being a princess is great, but what's the point if you can't have fun with it? Rosie never had many friends, because they all thought she was stuck-up or annoying. Then comes Spyro. She wasn't sure if he was a friend. She was sure Sparx wasn't... Rosie yawned and soon she fell asleep.

Few hours later, Rosie felt like someone was tapping her on arm. "Rosie. Rosie, wake up." The voice said, and it sounded fimiliar. Rosie blinked, and waited for her eyes to ajust to the dark. "It's me, Spyro." It said again, and this time Rosie bolted up awake. Spyro was sitting on her bed, waiting for her to say something. She did... "How did you get in my room?!" She snapped, because she remembered locking her door. Spyro pointed at her balcony, and said "I came threw there. And it was hard, too! You didn't tell me you had attack dogs!" Rosie laughed sheepishly.

"So, are you ready to go?" Spyro asked, as he waited for her at the balcony. Rosie sighed and gave him a sad glance. "Um... Is something wrong, Ro?" Rosie got out of bed and walked torwards him, and nodded her head. She didn't have the guts to tell it to his face, so she kept her head down. "I-I... I can't..." She sputtered, as tears rolled down her cheek. Suddenly she broke down and tears started streaming down like a waterfall. Spyro didn't know what to do, because he never really had to deal with girls crying. Sparx soon came flying in threw the window. He looked at Rosie then back to Spyro. "Oh man, Spyro. You made her cry! ... I wanted to do that!" Spyro ignored him.

Rosie finally calmed down and she whiped the last tear away. "I can't go with you, Spyro." She answered softly. Sparx gave a silent "YES!" in the background. "And I saw that!" Rosie snapped as she glared at Sparx. She sighed and smiled. "But it doesn't mean I don't wanna go. Come on, Spy, we're going to Charactoria!" She went into her drawers and began to pack some of her belongings into her bunny backpack. Rosie felt like she was missing something, and remembered the picture of her mom. That was definatley something she wanted to take with her. But just when she was about to climb down the balcony, Spyro stopped her. "I thought you said you couldn't go." Rosie rolled her eyes and gave him a 'what-ever' look. "Spyro, I have learned that sometimes you have to break the rules. Now, besides that, who's going to be the distraction for the attack dogs?" Rosie asked for volenteers. Spyro and her both look at Sparx and smile...

A/N: Dragonfly Crunchies! A delicious doggy treat for your canine! ( Feeds Sparx to rabid chiwawa )

"Hey, Ro, is activating a portal ilegal?" Spyro had asked when he and Rosie were walking towards the portal. Rosie nodded. "Yeah, thought so..." He said with not much enthusiasm. He glanced at Rosie, because she had been awfully quiet. "Do you feel like someone's following us?" Rosie asked finally. She stopped to look look behind her, but of course no one was there. It didn't take long for the three of them to reach the portal in the ally, but when they got there... Well... "The portal was working fine in the morning! Why did it just die out now?!" Spyro asked. Rosie pointed at the orb that was inserted at the top of the portal. It was burned out. Sparx rolled his eyes. "Greeeaaaat! Now we're stuck here with Rosie..." He spat sarcastically. Spyro sat down, disappointed that he was stuck here. He had really wanted to go back home.

"Give us a sign that this portal will work!" Rosie yelled to the sky, as she gripped her paws together. ( Birds chirping in background ) She groaned in anger. "Maybe, I can be of assistance." Said a voice from the shadows. It was a human! Rosie gasped and quickly got into a kung-fu position. "If you are going to attack us..." She began to threat. Then she just pushed Spyro in front of her, "attack him first!" Spyro rolled his eyes and ignored her remark. There was something strange about this human. For instance... "How come you can understand us. We're dragons... you're not..." Spyro asked, then without even turning around, he grabbed Rosie's paw that held a stick which she was going to defend herself against the human. The human laughed silently to himself. He walked out of the shadows in a complete different form... "Actually, I am a dragon. My name is Draganta the Dragonlord, adopted son of Braganza and Alarielle. It's nice to see you again, Spyro and Sparx." He said. Right away Spyro remembered his face.

"Wait, you know each other?" Rosie asked, not really getting the whole reunion. She looked down at the stick she had in her paw. "I quess I won't be needing this." She threw the stick at the floor and she put on a fake smile. "Rosie, this is Draganta the Dragonlord." Spyro said introducing her to Draganta. "He saved me from Gorbad Ironclaw and his warriors. He also, well, kept watch over me you would say. And he..." Spyro's talking was interrupted by Rosie's lack of listening. She was too busy looking in the internet ( from a computar that magically appears... ), reading over the Spyro fanfic to see what she had missed. "'Draganta the Dragonlord'." Rosie read. "Humm... Is it me or does everyone else have a title but me!?"

Spyro gave a sarcastic sigh. As for Draganta, he took out a small glowing ball. "That orb is burnt out, but by replacing it with a new one the portal will work just fine." He said. Spyro watched as he inserted the new orb in. In just a couple of secounds, the portal activated. "Rosie, why don't you go in first?" Spyro insisted, but Rosie wouldn't budge. She started shaking her head vigorously. "No! No! I change my mind! I don't wanna go!" She cried out. Spyro put his paws on Rosie's shoulders and calmy said it was going to be alright. Rosie looked at the floor, not wanting to show how scared she was to any of them. "Okay, but only if you hold my paw. I'll feel more secure that way." Rosie said. Spyro was about to completely deny that request, but Rosie is stubborn, so he held her paw anyway. He gave a threatening glare at Sparx, who was snickering, that clearly meant "Shut... up...".

But before the three of them stepped into the portal, Spyro turned to Draganta. "Aren't you coming, too?" He asked. Draganta replied he was, but he just needed to finish something before he left. Once the three little ones had entered the portal, Draganta faced the other direction. "Okay, Night. Come out. I know you're here!" He said in a threatening voice. Suddenly a dark figure jumped down from the top of a building. She was a black cat with bat like wings, and she smiled wickedly at Draganta. "Now, boy. It isn't any fun when you already know I'm here. I wanted it to be a- surprise." Night said, in a sort of flirtish voice. If you thought it was Draganta that was following Rosie and Spyro, then you were wrong. Draganta growled threatenly. "I'm warning you, stay away from the dragonling if you know what's good for you!" Night laughed then snapped her fingers. About a dozen of her shadow demons crawled out of the shadows. "Why would you think I was after the runt?" She said it like if she was accused of something she didn't do. Draganta hated her dry sence of sarcasm. Her humar was nothing to laugh about. "Oh stop playing dumb, you witch!" He snapped. "I know what you want."

The black cat disappeared and reappeared right in front of Draganta. She wagged her finger at him and said, "Calling me names won't help you, boy. Unless you want to be shredded apart by my demon, I suggest you stay out of my way." Draganta gave a frustrated growl, and then turned back to the portal. If he knew one thing, it was that Night the black cat wasn't worth it. But he knew if she ever happens to show her face and threaten the dragonling, she is going to need more than just a butch of stupid shadow demon.

A/N: Rosie was going to defend herself with a stick? That's... dumb, then again, this is Rosie we're talking about... Draganta, if you are out there, please tell me what you think. While I make my other chapters, I need you to inform me things about Draganta that I have missed. Please review, but no flames.


	6. The First Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or related characters. I do not own Draganta the Dragonlord either. I own Rosie and other additional characters. Also, rating might go up on some fighting scenes. Just to let you know. Also, it seems like Rosie is up for sale again since the last customer didn't seem to be satisfied with his purchase... ( Glares evily at Draganta the Dragonlord ) PLEASE! Someone take her! I'll pay you! Really I- ( Static )

* * *

Chap.6: The First Battle

Draganta had taken out his sword just in case Night decided to show up. It was a bright day and you were expected to see a lot of shadows. Night could call out her shadow demons at any time, and they would jump out from the shadows. "Why do you have your sword out?" Rosie asked, a bit uncomfortable. Draganta calmy answered, "No picticular reason. Just in case we run into trouble that's all." Rosie gave him an unsure look, then ran more closer to Spyro, and whispered to him, "I don't trust this guy. He was human before! If there is one thing I know, it's that you cannot trust a human!" Spyro sighed, because he couldn't blame her. Her mom got killed by humans, and she has grown to think all humans were bad.

When they reached the Dragon Village, Spyro was greeted with hugs from all his friends. Of course it was Ember to first spot him. "It's Spyro! He has came back! He's back!" She cried happily and ran to give him a hug. Spyro blushed nervously. As for Rosie, she watched as Ember embrassed him passionately, and she got strangely upset and her face flushed red. She took a few steps back, not wanting to be seen. Ember finally let go of Spyro, and ran to Dragnata to hugged him as well. "Draganta! I was wondering where you were!" She said as she cried tears of joy and Flame joined in, too. The only person who wasn't really happy to see Spyro was his sister, Starlight. "Where were you mister! You had me worried!" She snapped. "You had us all worried. Bianca, she spent hours trying to fix up a potion to help bring you back. And mom, I had to make up excuses to keep her from realizing you were gone!" But even though she was mad at him, she hugged him, happy that her brother has came back.

Draganta noticed that Rosie was missing, but glanced back to see she had been hiding behind him all along. Without a warning, he used his tail to push her forward. Everyone went quiet, but it was Ember first to break the silence. "Who is she?" She had attitude in her voice, but Rosie tried to ignore it. "My name is Rosie. I'm Spyro's new friend from Earth. And who are you? Spyro's girlfriend?" Rosie glared at her, and Ember glared back. "My name happens to be Ember, and yes I'm his girlfriend. And unlike some people, I have manners." Rosie rolled her eyes and smirked. "Is being a compusive liar one of them? Oh, yeah! I went there!" Ember scofted and gave her the cold shoulder.

A/N: I don't like Ember. I really don't... ( Stabs Ember doll with a pin continuesly and laughs manicaly )

Rosie picked up a rock, but Spyro luckily took it away from her when she just about to throw it at Ember. Draganta cleared his throat. "Um, Rosie. Can you come with me, please? I want to show you something." He asked, and Rosie followed him. That left Spyro, Bianca, and Flame. Bianca looked at Spyro with a 'what-were-you-thinking' look. "That dragon girl you call Rosie comes from Earth. You know what might happen if Tomas found out you brought someone from Earth onto Charactoria?!" Snapped Bianca. Spyro never thought about it that way. Tomas never liked outsiders, he always thought they were up to no good. Flame shrugged. "I dunno, Bianca. I think she's pretty ho-"  
"Flame!!" Spyro cried out. Never in his life would he think of Rosie as 'hot'. Flame rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Spyro. You know you think she's sute, too. When I saw you two coming here with Draganta, I thought she was your girlfrie-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Spyro tackled him down. Bianca watched as they fought, but soon decided to inform Tomas about Spyro's return. Lets just hope that he's in a good mood today... 0.o"

Meanwhile, Draganta and Rosie were heading towards the Dragon Temple. It was unusal for Draganta that Rosie would be either FAR ahead of him, or WAY behind. Otherwards, she's trying to avoid and stay clear of him. "You better pick up your speed, little one. I suggest you come beside me, that way I can see you." He called to her. Rosie scofted and stuck her snout in the air, and continued to walk even slower. "I think I rather be in the back, thank you very much. Actually, you know what?" She plopped herself down on the grass and crossed her arms. "I'd rather not go. I'll stay right here until Spyro comes." Draganta turned around and sighed. Stubborn little thing, aren't you? He thought with a smile. And just when Draganta was about to pick her up by her fin tail, Rosie started screaming. She stopped as soon as Draganta stepped back. "Do NOT touch me!" She snapped.

Draganta tired again. Unfortunately, Rosie bit him... Hard. After the 9th try, Draganta finally got her in his grip. It didn't last long, though. Draganta had just made it to the Dragon Temple, when Rosie squirmed and slipped out from his arms. Then she ran for it. Draganta would have gone to catch her, but Ignitus had walked out of the Temple to greet him. "Nice to see you again, Draganta the Dragonlord." He said with a bow. "Umm... Where's the girl?" Draganta explained how Rosie had gotten loose in Charactoria. Ignitus laughed, "You are so good with children, how come this one's such a challange?" Draganta, on the other hand, didn't find it very humarous. "That's because no one told me she would be such a... handfull..."

"We have to find her before Night does." Draganta concluded. "I'll bring along Spyro as well." Ignitus nodded and watched as Draganta sent of to find Spyro. As for Rosie, lets see what she's up to...

She had been running for at least forty yards when she finally realized that Draganta wasn't following her. "Draganta! Are you there?" She called out. No one replied back. She took a step forward and tripped, sending her rolling down a small hill. All her stuff that was in her bunny backpack fell out, including her photo of her mom. Rosie gasped and frantically got up to grab it right before it landed in the nearby stream. She let out a breath of relief, thankful that it didn't fall into the water.

"Now, what's a girl like you doing here?" Said a voice from behind Rosie. She whirled around to face none other than Night. "Who-who- Who are you?" Rosie asked nervously. Night didn't answer, instead she snapped her fingers, and shadow demon began to rise up from the shadows. Two of them grabbed Rosie's arms to keep her from trying to escape. Night smiled at what Rosie had in her paw, and snatched the photo away. "Who's this?" She asked, but Rosie didn't want to answer. All she wanted was her photo back. Then she watched in horror as Night used her dark powers to slowly burn the photo. Rosie screamed. "NO! STOP! PLEASE! STOP IT!" She pleaded, but Night just laughed at her. "NOO! PLEASE!"

Suddenly, Night was attacked from her back and she fell forward hard onto the floor. The attacker was Draganta. "I warned you, Night!" He yelled, as he took out his sword. Spyro ran next to Rosie to check for ingury. Rosie was fine, but it was her heart that needed healing. She stared down at what was left of her photo of her mom. Soon, the photo had turned into ashes and the wind had carried it off, leaving Rosie's palms empty. Draganta swung his sword swiftly at Night, but she was quick enough to avoid every move. Night took out her wand and was able to take a blow at Draganta's arm. As for the shadow demon, Spyro was taking them down with a few of his melee moves and fire breath, but of course there were too many.

Draganta swung for Night's heart with his sword, but he missed and struck her arm instead. Which gave little pain to her, because she cannot die if her heart is fully functional. Spyro tried attacking Night from the side, but she quickly saw him coming and swung him to the ground. That's when Draganta decided to use 'The Fury of the Dragonlord', a powerful and fatal fury attack. Rosie watched from a safe distance as Draganta released his enery that caused Night great pain. But even though Night had little power left, so did Draganta. His fury attack cost him a lot of energy. Night slowly picked herself up and laughed. "Take one step forward, boy, and I will kill the dragonling." She threatened, as she pointed her wand at Spyro. Draganta couldn't risk Spyro's life, so he took a step back. Night smiled wickedly. "I thought so."

Rosie realized how angry she was at what Night had done to her last photo of her mom. Without even thinking, a strong shychic wave of blue energy was released from her body, destroying most of the shadow demon and Night herself. It wasn't enough to completely kill her, but enough to bring her into a deep coma. When it was all over, Rosie had callapsed, exhausted. Draganta and Spyro knelt down next to her to make sure she was going to be okay. "Rosie, that was one powerful attack." Draganta said softly to her. But Rosie didn't hear what he had said, because their voices became far away and everything had became dark, and soon... she blacked out...

A/N: What to say? What to say? Umm.. OH YEAH! Please review but no flames! Thank you! ... Lets all go out for Chinese! My treat!!


	7. Too Much To Handle

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Draganta, or other relating characters. I own Rosie ( Unfortunatley ) ... ( Puts Rosie on spinning platform ) Step right up people! A dragon, that's right! Okay, bidding starts at one dollar! Do I hear a one dollar? Also, this chapter has many twists and surprises, so be prepared to hear some shocking news...

* * *

Chap.7: Too Much To Handle

"Are you okay, Rosie? No inguries of any kind?" Draganta asked Rosie, when they got back to the Dragon Temple. Rosie looked at Drganta's ingured arm, which was now wrapped up in a bandage. "I should be the one asking you... Thank you for saving me, Draganta." She said softly, not wanting to reveal how thankful she really is. Ignitus came into the room carrying tea for all of them. "So, Spyro tells me you two are here, because you want to find out something." He said, and Rosie nodded in reply. She didn't know how to tell him, so she looked at Spyro, hoping he would do the talking. He did, Spyro explained how he visited Earth and met Rosie, and how it's strange how they seem to remember each other, even though they just met.

"I know it sounds stupid," Admitted Spyro, "but I really feel like I know her. Is there something I don't know about?" Ignitus put up his hand and shook his head slowly. "It isn't stupid. The truth is... you are right. You do know Rosie. You knew her when you were much younger, though"  
"Then why does it seem like we don't know each other?" Rosie butted in. "Did they try to seperate us by force? Or was it for a good cause?" Ignitus answered that it was both by force and for a reason. He explained how long ago when Rosie's mother was alive, Night the black cat was much kinder. But she was only putting up an act, because she wanted only one thing: To be Queen. "She fooled us all into believing she wanted to do good." Ignitus said. When Rosie's mom did die, she left a will in saying that if no one is in line in becoming Queen, then the position will be given to Night. "That's why Night wanted to kill you, Rosie. She thought if she got rid of you herself, than you wouldn't grow up to be Queen, and Night will take in charge." Explained Ignitus, then he turned to Spyro. "This is where you come in, Master Spyro."

"Master Spyro, I don't know if your parents have told you, but... you come from a family of royalty. You're a prince." Said Ignitus, which gave Spyro a startle. He never expected to be prince! Then again, he never expected for his parents to keep such a secret from him. Ignitus took a breath in, knowing that what he is about to tell them might shock the dragonlings. "Both of your parents, Rosie, Spyro. Since your both royalty, they thought it would be suitable if you two were... engaged to be married to each other when you get older..." Both Rosie and Spyro spit out their tea in shock. They both stared at each other and cried out, "Eeewwwwwww!"

A/N: Twist and turns. I'm full of surprises:3

Ignitus ignored their outburst, and continued with his story. "Now here is the problem: If Rosie dies, then Night would be Queen. Unfortunatley, Night cannot control over the Dragon Realms, unless her daughter, yes she has a daughter, marries Spyro. And if she becomes Queen"  
"Then our whole world will be plunged into internal darkness." Finished Draganta, and Ignitus nodded sadly, because he knew that this was hard for the dragonlings to understand. "So the only way to keep that from happening," He paused. "was to seperate both of you, so Rosie would be safe from Night's harm. We destroyed the last of the portals, so there was no way for both of you to come in contact."

Rosie said nothing, she was still in shock. As for Spyro, he was first to protest. "No, you got to be kidding me! This is all a joke, right? I mean I can't marry... HER!!" He replied as he pointed at Rosie. "Rosie, help me out here! What do you think about this?" Rosie did think, but she wasn't exactly thinking the same way. "I think... we should honeymoon in Fiji..." She finally declared, and Spyro just looked at her half-eyed. Spyro couldn't believe what Ignitus was telling him, but after the battle with Night, it was hard to deny it was true.

Suddenly, Rosie got a horrible thought. "Wait, does this mean... I have to go back home?!" She said rather loud, and Ignitus answered that she did have to. "No. I-I- I don't want to go. Not know..." Rosie replied softly. "Please, I don't want to go back." She had just arrived, and already it seemed like the world was falling to pieces. Ignitus smiled and stroked Rosie's blue hair. "I know you don't want to go, Rosie. But, it's for your safety. I'll let you have today to say goodbye to Draganta and Spyro, but tomarrow, I will have to send you home. Do you understand?" Rosie nodded very slowly, but didn't WANT to understand...

After the talk with Ignitus, Rosie and Spyro were very quiet around each other. Rosie knew if she didn't say anything to Spyro soon, she would have to leave without memories of his last words. Rosie walked out of the Dragon Temple, and saw Spyro sitting on the porch as if waiting for her. "Hey, Ro. I were wondering if you would like to come with me for a walk. This had been one crazy day, and I felt that maybe I would be able to clear my mind if we did." Rosie smiled weakly, because she felt the same way, too. Besides, maybe seeing the sights might be nice before leaving this wonderous planet.

Draganta watched as the two dragonlings went off together. He asked, "Ignitus, do we really have to seperate the two? Rosie seems so much happier now that she has met Spyro." Ignitus put his hand on Draganta's shoulder and sighed. "Draganta, you know as well as I do that we have no other choice. I know it's hard, but it's for the better." Draganta knew he was right. Night would be waiting for Rosie, so it was better to just get her home soon as possible, far away where Night cannot reach her. But that's when he got a crazy idea. "What if Rosie was well trained enough to battle and defend herself on her own against Night? I have seen her use a fury attack on accident, so imagine what she would be able to do if she learned to control her powers." Ignitus thought for a moment and smiled. "Okay, I except your idea. But only on one condition: If it were to be YOU that trains her..."

---

A/N: These last paragraphs contain 'fluff'...

"So, pretty much these gems are jusy lying around eveywhere waiting for someone to pick them up?" Rosie had asked Spyro. It was strange for her how careless some people could be with jewelry... "Ooo! What's that?!" Rosie squealed when she saw a Light Gem, and ran over to it to examine it closer. "You know, if Ember knew I was here with you, she would probably slap me silly! Since she's your girlfriend and all!" She rolled her eyes and scofted. Spyro didn't find it funny, and he groaned. "Ember is not my girlfriend! I do not have any girlfriend! She is just some crazy fangirl..."  
"Really? That's not what Ember told me." Rosie laughed as she ran across the field to chased the fireflies that danced around the moonlight. She layed her back on the grass to admire the stars and wished that this day wouldn't end. Spyro layed right beside her.

"I know you are very relieved that we aren't getting married, Spy." Rosie started. "But I was wondering. If we had to, would you do it?" She wanted to know very badly how he thought about it. Spyro thought for a moment and calmly answered, "I'm not going to answer that, you know?" Rosie gave Spyro a playful shove on the shoulder. "Oh come on! Tell me! Please?" She pleaded, but he wouldn't spill. "You're being so stubborn." Rosie said in defeat. "Fine, we can talk about something else. Tell me, Spyro, what's it like out there?" She pointed across the horizon. Spyro shrugged, because he thought that his adventures were no big deal. "Well, I get to travel all over and meet new people. I have to deal with different bosses and monsters, though. And sometimes the weather can be brutal."

"Sounds exciting!" Exclaimed Rosie, then she frowned. "If only I was you. The only adventures I have back at Hawaii is when I go shopping when I know there is a 50 off sale. All my life I wished I could do a bit more, you know. Being carefree without worrying about rules. Aaahh! My dad is going to kill me when I return back home!" She cried and covered her face in shame, knowing that she will never live up to Spyro's extraordinary life. "It's not all that great." Said Spyro. "Sometimes I wish I can take a break like you." Rosie knew he was just being modest.

Spyro got up and walked torwards the Light Gem. With one melee move, he was able to smash the Light Gem into millions of peices. One of them actually came out perfectly round, and that was the one Spyro picked up. "I want you to keep it." He insisted, handing the Light 'Pearl', you would say, to Rosie. "Just something so you won't forget about Charactoria." Rosie took the Light Pearl, and didn't know what to say. She tried hard not to let her emotions from overwhelming her. "Spyro, I have something to tell you..." Rosie said as she sat up. "Before I leave, I just wanted to let you know... I... that I... You see it's just... You... I..." Rosie didn't exactly know what she wanted to tell him, but she had trouble trying to spill it out. "I... Spyro, I... Thank you. For everything. For saving me. For helping me." She quickly added, and then smiled at him. "For being a friend. I'm sure going to miss you..." Spyro couldn't help but smile back, but strangely he felt that Rosie wanted to tell him more than just a thank you. Much more...

A/N: That had a little bit of fluff, didn't it? What really freaked me out, was that I was listening to music while I was writing this, then suddenly when I got to the fluffy part with Rosie and Spyro, a romantic song played on called "More Than Friends"... Yeah, I'm still freaked out... Anyway, I decided to keep Rosie, since EBay didn't help at all... Great...


	8. Anger And Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own such and such... Draganta belongs to Draganta the Dragonlord. Spyro and related characters belong to Universal. Sigh... If only I owned Spyro... Rosie would like that. :3

* * *

Chap.8: Anger And Fury 

The next morning, Rosie woke up expecting to see Ignitus waiting for her, but oddly he wasn't. She entered the practice room, and there stood Draganta. "Are you ready? Then lets begin, shall we?" He said with a smile. Rosie looked at him with a confused expression, and noticed that he had arranged battle equipment around the room. "Ready for what? Ain't I going home?" She asked, as she walked torwards Draganta. He shook his head. "Ignitus and I were talking yesturday, and Ignitus asked me if I would train you to help you learn how to defend yourself. He said either that, OR I DON'T do it, and Spyro never gets to see you again." He paused. "I flipped a coin..."

"So Rosie, what type of dragon are you?" He asked, and immediately Rosie answered, "I'm pretty much the girly type. I like shopping, and assesories, and..."  
"No, I meant like what element?" Draganta corrected. Rosie gave a him a blank look. ( Crickets in background ) Draganta groaned. "Are you a fire dragon or what"  
"Oh! No. Not fire, ice! I'm an ice dragon!" Rosie cheerfully answered, then she showed him by example. A clear blue steam on ice blew out of her mouth. Draganta asked if she could show him if she could do ice shards. Unfortunatley, she couldn't... "So why is Rosie still here?" Asked Spyro, as he walked in the room. He watched as Rosie made a fool out of herself trying to make one stupid ice shard. "She'll be staying here for a while, because I'm training her now." Replied Draganta. Spyro smiled. "She's staying, really?!" He said happily, then quickly he added, "I mean... That's good."  
"WATCH OUT!!" Rosie cried out. She managed to finally make an ice shard, but the shard started shooting around the room like a bullet. Luckily, Draganta avoided getting hurt. It was Spyro who was unlucky... Look away, people. Look away...

---

Draganta demonstrated a simple melee move, to give Rosie the idea on how one looks like. "Now you try." Rosie didn't want to, but she tried anyway. She got the kicks and the tail swings right. It was the ones that you had to jump into the air that gave her problems. On the first try, Rosie just ended up falling on her face... "Rosie, don't hesitate in preforming a melee move in the air. If you do it at the wrong timing, you'll mess up." Draganta instructed. Eventually, Rosie had gotten it. Now, to try her new moves on an opponent.

"You're kidding..." Rosie said, when Draganta told her she will be fighting those monkey practice dummy thingies. ( I'm not sure what to call them. All I know is that they look like monkey plushies and they come out in "The Legend of Spyro"... I thought the same way too like Rosie, that is... until they started moving... 0.o" ) Rosie started poking the monkey dummy. "Rosie, stay focus." Draganta said strictly. Rosie giggled and continued to poke the dummy. "Sorry, it's just so hilarious. Poke poke..." The monkey dummy attacked her... "What you need is an opponent that you can consentrate on, Rosie." Said Draganta, then he looked at Spyro. "Spyro, why don't you go in and help her out?" Spyro groaned and reluctantly walked into the middle of the room where Rosie stood. He laughed, "Wait, you want me to fight her?! But she's a girl, and I do not fight girls! Plus, Rosie is not going to be much of challange anyway." Rosie glared at him and felt offended. She grabbed Spyro's arm and threw him practically across the room. Draganta sighed. "That's... good..."

"So how's the girl doing?" Asked Ignitus. He was inpressed, Rosie had been improving very quickly. "Oh, she's doing quite good." Replied Draganta.  
"Ow! She broke my wing!" Spyro cried from a distant, but Draganta tried to ignore him. "She looks a bit feisty there, don't you think?" Said Ignitus, as he watched Rosie chase Spyro around. Draganta shrugged. "I guess it just means she is getting better."  
"Ow! My other wing!" Spyro cried out again. Ignitus turned to Draganta with a 'see-what-I-mean' look. Draganta put on a smile and said, "He's young, he'll heal fast."

---

"Now Rosie, your fury attack was very destructive, but you need to be able to control your powers." Said Draganta. "So for your excersise, I just want you to clear your mind and try to harness your power."  
"That souldn't be too hard for her..." Spyro smirked. Rosie sat down and crossed her legs, and tried to clear her mind. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Clearing your head is hard, people... Several mintures passed by and Rosie didn't feel any different. When she tried to do a fury attack, nothing happened. She consentrated, but again, nothing happened. "I don't get it, Rosie should be able to preform a fury attack." Draganta said to Spyro. "Did I miss something?" Spyro reminded him that Rosie's fury attack happened right after Night burned Rosie's photo of her mom and she got really angry for that. "Rosie's mom died when she was just an egg. That photo had her mom's picture on it, so it really meant a lot to her." He whispered quietly so Rosie wasn't able to hear.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Tomas... Sparx flew past Tomas and flew straight to Spyro. "Spyro, Tomas is here to see you! Bianca and I tried our best to keep him away from here, because we knew he would not like Rosie being here, but he insisted on seeing you." Sparx warned. Spyro turned to Rosie and put his paws on her shoulders. "Rosie, you got to hide"  
"Why?"  
Spyro searched for a possible answer. "Because... we're playing 'Hide and Seek'! Yeah, we're playing that!" He said as he pushed Rosie out of the room. "So go hide... Somewhere far... Where no one can find you..." Rosie fell for it of course... And just in time too, because Tomas had just came in the room. Sparx and Spyro put on a smile and pretended that there was absolutley nothing going on. "Master Spyro, so you really are back?" Tomas said gladly, but his smile soon faded. "So did you find out about the portal's secrect?"

Spyro nodded slowly. "Yes I did. And I know about the other secret as well." He said with a serious frown. "How you tried to seperate the me and the Princess!" Tomas was startled, because he never expected to hear Spyro talk back to him. "It isn't my fault, you know know we had to do it for a good reason." Tomas said firmly.  
"Good reason? Good reason?! Yeah right!!" Rosie yelled out as she stomped into the room. "You seperated us just because some person named Night wanted to kill me! Well, let me tell you TOMAS PERSON, I can take care of myself! Actually, Draganta is teaching me how to fight and clear my mind and stuff... So as you can clearly see, there was absolutley NO good reason you had the RIGHT to seperate us, jerk!!" Everyone just stared at her and Draganta slapped his forehead.

A/N: Oh poop... :x

"Rosie, didn't I tell you to hide?!" Spyro yelled, but Rosie just calmly shrugged. "No one came to find me..." Tomas glared at Ignitus and Draganta and told them he wanted to talk to both of them privately. Rosie, Sparx, and Spyro put their ears ( If they have any... ) on the door and tried to listen on their converstation. "Okay, I want to know what she's doing here now. Who brought her into our world?" Tomas demanded. Spyro got in trouble enough, and he desperately hoped that Draganta and Ignitus don't rat him out. "It doesn't matter who brought her here, sir. Ignitus and I have come to an agreement about Rosie. It just so happens that I'm training Rosie, according to Ignitus. So my decision is final Tomas, she stays. If you don't like it tough, majority rules." Rosie smiled as she listened Draganta defending her.

"I don't care about her fighting skills!" Yelled Tomas. "I blame her mother for all this. She is the one who gave permission for Night to take over the throne. Careless I tell you!" Rosie's face flushed red with anger. She did not belive in such thing! My mother was framed! She would never turn over the throne to Night! Never! Rosie thought. "She won't be able to become Queen if Rosie is still alive remember?" Ignitus pointed out. Tomas decided that the conversation should end, but before we actually left, he said, "Just make sure that girl stays out of trouble. Or it's back home for her." Then he slammed the door.

A/N: I'm not really sure why I made Tomas such a jerk, but I needed someone to be against Rosie...

Once Tomas was gone, Rosie exploded! "How dare he call my mom careless! How dare he! I know Mommy would never turn over the throne to Night! I know she wouldn't! I know... know..."Tears began to drop from her eyes. "I JUST KNOW!!!" Suddenly, she released another shychic wave that caused all the windows in the Dragon Temple to shatter into millions of pieces. When Rosie realized what she had done, she fell to her knees and started to cry. Draganta slowly got up on his feet and rushed over to Rosie. "Rosie, it's okay. It's okay..." He whispered soothingly, but she continued to cry. Then he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. "Rosie, I think the reason your fury attack didn't work before, is because it's only triggered when you get... angry..."

A/N: Well, there you have it! Another chapter! Please review, but no flames! Also, I will be welcomed to listen to anybody's ideas! Til next time!


	9. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Draganta, Spyro, or related characters. I own Rosie the Dragon, though. I don't own Ember either, and I'm glad I don't! XD

Spyro: "Which reminds me, where IS Ember"  
( Somewhere in a isolated area, Ember is chained to a tree )  
Rosie: "Uhhhhhh... I dunno..."

* * *

Chap.9: Decisions 

"Draganta, there is no need for another arguement with Tomas." Said Ignitus, but Draganta ignored him. Rosie tried to stop him as well. She jumped right infront of him blocking the door. "Ignitus is right. Look, I don't want you getting in any more trouble just because of me. I'll be fine..." She said softly, but inside she wasn't. Draganta just pushed aside Rosie, and went to see Tomas anyway. He had hurt Rosie badly, and Draganta is not going to let him get away with it.

As Draganta walked torwards Tomas's house, Tomas wasn't surprised at all to see him. "I suppose you're here to defend Rosie, aren't you?" He said calmly. "Well, I'm listening..."  
"I'm not going to stand this decision no longer." Said Draganta in anger. "Rosie is a Princess, Spyro is a Prince and in case you haven't noticed I'm a dragon of royalty as well. I earn more respect from people in a hour than you do in a year. So to bring you up to speed, I'm a king and you're just a old wound that comes back to haunt outsiders!" Fire began to surround his body as he argued. "Rosie is just a little girl. How much trouble can she be? Don't answer that!" Tomas sighed. "I understand and I'm really sorry I lost my temper back there. It's just... Putting Rosie in danger will put us all in danger. Night is still out there." Draganta forgot all about Night. Rosie's fury attack just stunned Night, and she could be anyway by now...

"Night is someone we should all be cautious of..." Said Tomas. "There is a 60 percent chance Rosie could get killed, do you really want that, Draganta?" Draganta didn't answer, because he knew was right. Maybe taking Rosie back home is better... Thought Draganta. "I'll let you time to think about it, Draganta." Tomas said as Draganta walked out. "Oh, and also you're right. You are King, and you do earn more respect than me. People honor you for your loyalty and for your wise decision making. Lets just hope you're making the right decision letting Rosie stay..." Draganta never thought about it that way before. He was King, and he had a kingdom to protect. What if letting Rosie stay was a bad descision? What if it wasn't...?

---

As for Rosie, she had made up her own mind. She... was leaving... Rosie thought she had caused too much trouble so far, and it would be better if she just never came back. "Rosie, where are you going?" Spyro asked worridly. Rosie walked out of the Dragon Temple without facing him. She didn't want to talk to him right now. "Ro, wait!" Spyro ran to her, hoping she would stop. "Spyro, I'm leaving." Rosie finally said, which gave Spyro a shock. Spyro grabbed Rosie's paw before she had the chance to leave. "Draganta is settling everything with Tomas already. You don't have to worry." He reassured her, but Rosie yanked her paw from his grip. "No, you don't understand. I don't belong here! I'm not going back home, I'm just going... somewhere..."

"I don't understand..." Spyro said quietly. Rosie didn't understand either... "Spy, I just got to go. Maybe our paths will cross again someday. Goodbye Spyro..." Rosie smiled weakly then walked away. She couldn't dare turn back to face Spyro's sad expression. But she couldn't help it, she ran to Spyro to give him a huge hug. She threw her arms around his neck and bursted into tears. "I'll never forget you." She whispered. It was hard for her to let go, but when she fianlly did, Rosie ran off. "Rosie, don't go!!" Spyro called, but she didn't come back. He watched Rosie run until she disappeared.

A/N: Now for a song! Called "Breakaway".

_Grew up in a small town.  
And when the rain would fall down,  
I'd just stare out my window.  
Dreaming of what could be.  
And if I'd end up happy,  
I would pray (I would pray)._

_Trying hard to reach out.  
But when I tried to speak out,  
Felt like no one could hear me.  
Wanted to belong here,  
But something felt so wrong here!  
So I prayed- I could break away!_

Rosie ran and ran and ran. Not turning back. She feared if she did, then everything would fall apart. Rosie didn't know exactly why she was running. She knew that she was a real trouble in Charactoria, but is that the real reason she is running? She saw Ember smiling when she past her. "Took you long enough to figure out that no one wants you here!" She called, but Rosie ignored her. For all she cares, Ember can have Spyro. It's not like he means anything to Rosie. Or does he...? Rosie shook away the thought.

_[Chorus  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly!  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky!  
And I'll make a wish,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway!  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love!  
I'll take a risk,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway!_

_[End of Chorus_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze.  
Sleep under a palm tree.  
Feel the rush of the ocean!  
Get onboard a fast train.  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway!_

_[Back to Chorus_

_Buildings with a hundred floors.  
Swinging around revolving doors.  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but,  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on!  
Fly away, breakaway!_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly!  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye!  
I gotta take a risk,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway!  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget the place I come from!  
I gotta take a risk,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway!  
And breakaway.  
And break-a-way..._

When Rosie finally took a break to stop, she looked back and saw that she couldn't see the Dragon Villange anymore. By now Draganta and Ignitus would be probably wondering where she is. She didn't care... Rosie looked up to the sky and sighed. She whispered, "I'm sorry I failed you, Mom..." Then she continued on running...

A/N: I was feeling upset when I was writing this, so I decided to write something sad. Well, please review, but no flames! If you have any ideas, I would like to listen to them. Any questions to be clarified? I'll be glad to answer them!


	10. So Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Draganta. I don't own Spyro, or related characters either. I own Rosie! ( Looks at Rosie ) Rosie didn't I tell you we're done playing paintball! Although, it was so much fun shooting Ember! Oh, what the heck! Let me get my paintball gun and lets all go shoot Ember for no apparent reason! Viewers, you're all invited as well! Also, just to give you a heads up, this chapter is even more depressing than the last one, so don't expect ANY humor in this chapter... Rating might go up on this one, too...

* * *

Chap.10: So Cold

"Draganta! Ignitus! Rosie is gone!" Spyro cried out when Draganta had returned. Draganta just gave him a confused expression. "What do you mean by she's gone?" He asked. Spyro told them how Rosie thought that it would be better if she wasn't around. And how she plans on going somewhere, but not going back home. "We got to go find her, because if we don't..." Draganta hesitated in finishing his sentence, "Night will..." Spyro and Draganta set out to find Rosie, leaving Ignitus back at the Dragon Temple to wait for Rosie to see if she ever decides to come back on her own. Too bad they didn't notice the dark figure that was overhearing their converstation from the top of the Dragon Temple..."So the little girl has decided to run off somewhere..." Night said to herself. She smiled wickedly. "Maybe I can be of assistance and go help the girl out myself." Then she used her dark powers to teleport herself to Rosie.

---

Rosie has been running for miles now, and she was getting very tired, so she sat down to rest. Rosie took her time to observe her surroundings. There was much more trees here than in the Dragon Village, which made it even more dark than it really is. "Maybe no one lives here..." Rosie said to herself. It's not that she needs anybody, it's just that... She's lost! Rosie has no idea where the HECK she is, so can't there be at least one person out here that can tell her where there is a small village around here!? Rosie walked to a small clearing on a ledge and she saw someone sitting there.

She looked a little like Night, only a bit smaller. She wore a purple cape with a hood. She had the same bat like wings as Night as well. She was quickly disturbed when Rosie appeared. But instead of attacking Rosie, she smiled, then slowly disappeared into the fog. "No wait! I need help!" Rosie cried and jumped at her, but surprisingly she went straight through her causing Rosie to fall off the ledge and into the stream down below. When she swam up to the surface for air, Rosie saw that the mysterious person wasn't there on the ledge anymore. Who was she? Frustrated, she slapped the water. Rosie swam to back to land and held herself, wondering if leaving the Dragon Village was a good idea. Cold and lonely, she wished she could go back, but she knew she couldn't even though she badly wanted to...

A/N: I found a really good song to go with this scene! "I'm With You"!

_I'm standing on the bridge.  
I'm waiting in the dark.  
I thought that you'd be here by now.  
There's nothing but the rain.  
No footsteps on the ground.  
I'm listening but there's no sound..._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

_[Chorus:  
It's a damn cold night!  
Trying to figure out this life!  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are,  
But I.  
I'm with you.  
I'm with you..._

_[End of Chorus:_

_I'm looking for a place.  
I'm searching for a face.  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right!  
And everything's a mess!  
And no one likes to be alone..._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

_[Back to Chorus:_

Maybe they aren't coming for me... Rosie thought to herself. Maybe they are better off without me... She felt a drop of water fall on her snout. She looked up at the sky and saw that it has began to rain. It was times like these where she wished Draganta and Spyro was here. Spyro... She suddenly realized how much she misses him. He was the first person to be nice to her, and she promised herself that she would make a friend, and there she goes and BLOWS it just like that! Rosie sighed. Why must life be so hard...

_Oh!_

_Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind!  
Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah! Yeah YEAH!  
It's a damn cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are,  
But I...! I'm with YOU!  
I'm with YOU!  
Take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new!  
I don't know who you are,  
But I!  
I'm with YOU!  
I'm with YOU!  
Take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new!  
I don't know who you are,  
But I.  
I'm with you.  
I'm with you..._

Rosie was all soaking wet when she finally found shelter. A small cave will do, it's better than sitting out in the rain that's for sure. Rosie didn't have time to relax of course, because she didn't know that she was going to have an uninvited guest... "Lookie here. Little Rosie, all alone..." Rosie turned around and saw it was Night. She was so frightened, Rosie tried escaping out of the cave, but Night was able to grab her rist. "Let me go!" Rosie cried, as she tried pulling away from Night. Night smirked, "Why? It's not like you're going anywhere. And if you were, who's going to help you? Your friends?!" She laughed and knocked Rosie down. Night took out her wand and pointed it at Rosie. "Now to finish you off..."

Rosie used her fin tail and slapped the wand out of Night's hands, then she ran for it. Rosie stopped shortly, because now she knows that running away doesn't solve anything. Rosie was going to stay to fight. Night came right at her, but luckily Rosie jumped up, preformed a perfect melee move, and kicked Night right in the face!! "You little brat!" Night growled, and blasted a ray of dark chi from her wand at Rosie, sending her hard to the ground. Rosie cringed as she slowly got up, feeling pain, because she had broken her wing. Night was about to give her a punch, but Rosie was quick enough to blow ice around her fist so Night was unable to lift it. Night used her other fist and punched Rosie.

"Once I'm finished with you, then the position of Queen will be mine!" Yelled Night as she tried attacking Rosie again with her wand. Rosie jumped out of the way. "I still can't believe that my mother would actually let you have the position!" Rosie said. She did another melee move, but Night caught her by Rosie's neck and started choking her. "Oh, that's because that will was fake. I wrote it and they all fell for it, too! Just like I knew they would!" Night answered. Rosie slashed Night's face with her claws. "WHAT?!" She cried out angery. "You mean the reason why I can't go back is because of you! The reason why my mother is being hated!" Rosie was angry, and that meant it was the perfect time for a fury attack... Using almost all of her energy, she managed to preform her fury attack!

---

Somewhere a mile away, Draganta and Spyro were still looking for Rosie. "Worried?" Draganta asked Spyro.  
"Yeah... I never actually thought Rosie was serious on the whole running away thing. I thought she was just... you know... being Rosie..." Spyro answered softly. "Where can she be?" Suddenly, a huge explosion erupted farther ahead. Spyro looked at Draganta. "You don't think...?"  
"There is only one fury attack like that I know... It's Rosie's! Come on, we have to hurry! She might be in extreme danger!!" They both ran to the scene, but ended up seeing something they never wanted to happen...

---

Rosie callasped onto the floor, because she felt even more weak than the last time she did a fury attack. She looked around to see if Night was still around. She wasn't. Rosie slowly picked herself up and smiled. "I did it! I won!" Rosie cried out happily. Then without realizing what was happening, Night silently snuck up behind her.  
Raised her wand.  
And took a HUGE blow at Rosie's head, knocking her out!! Maybe... even completely knocking her out... Night hovered over Rosie's body in triumph. "No little girl, I won..." She smiled wickedly when Draganta and Spyro finally made it. "I believe this is yours." Night said as she pierced the sharp bottom end of her wand into Rosie's heart. Then Night disappeared... Draganta and Spyro raced to Rosie's bleeding body. She was not moving... "Oh no..." Draganta said silently. This was the last thing he wanted to happen. Spyro tried to hold back tears as he watched Draganta picked up Rosie's lifeless body. "We're too late..."

A/N: OMG! Did I just kill my character?! ( Slaps self ) What have I done?! So many questions I'm going to get... Who is that mysterious person and is Rosie really dead?! Well, you'll see in the next chap. Anyway, I'm going to have a hard time figuring out how EXACTLY Rosie lives. A potion?! A spell?! I need more ideas! Please review but no flames!


	11. The Melody

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or related characters. I don't own Draganta either. I own Rosie. Well... I OWNED Rosie... Stupid Night! That's it! I'm confiscating your wand! ( Takes her wand and breaks it )  
Night: You broke my wand!  
Me: Oh shut up. It was probably a knock off anyway...

* * *

Chap.11: The Melody 

Rosie felt so cold and limp in Draganta's hands as he carried her back to the Dragon Temple. "Did you find the girl?" Ignitus asked when the two had made it back. Draganta and Spyro were both quiet, unsure what to say. "We did find Rosie, Ignitus... It's just..." Spyro couldn't finish his sentence, so Draganta just showed Ignitus Rosie's dead body. "Night had gotten to her first..." Draganta finished softly. "But don't worry, I know exactly what to do." Everyone looked at him in shock, but Draganta didn't have time to explain. He went into the next room, and Spyro followed, curious in what Draganta had in mind.

"Draganta, where are you going?" Spyro asked, as they both walked down a long down staircase. They appeared in a new room, in which Spyro never knew about. Inside the room there was shelves with bottles and potions, a cage that held doxies, a big book that layed open on a stand, and a long cusioned table that stood in the middle of the room. Spyro watched as Draganta carefully layed Rosie on the table and put a small pillow under her head. "Spyro, there is still hope for Rosie. By using the power Healing Energy, there might be a chance Rosie might come back to life." Draganta told Spyro, though he wasn't sure, he had never revived anyone using Healing Power before. But if Draganta didn't try something, they might just lose Rosie forever...

---

Spyro had been waiting for about an hour now outside the Dragon Temple, and he has not heard from Draganta yet. He feared that maybe Rosie didn't make it, but Spyro tried his best to keep that thought out of his head. "Rosie isn't going to die." He reassured himself, though it was hard holding back tears. Spyro knew that if Rosie didn't make it, he would just have to accept that, no matter how hard it is to let go. He remembered her last words 'I'll never forget you.' Suddenly, Spyro heard distant music in the distance. He ran around the left of the Dragon Temple and saw someone sitting on a rock playing some sort of instrument. She looked a lot like Night, black cat and everything, only she wore a purple hooded cape. Spyro looked more closely to the intrument she had near her lips and saw it was none other than a flute!

"Sometimes when the world can be cruel, I just sit down and play my flute." The cat girl said, as she played a simple tune. She stopped playing then smiled at Spyro. "Don't worry, your friend's going to be fine!" Then she continued playing. Spyro was surprised. "How do you kn"  
"I know a lot of things." The cat girl inturrupted. "For instance, I know the sun will rise tomarrow and it will be another beautiful day. So I would probably know if you believe and have faith in something strongly, then anything can happen!" She played another song, a sad tune, but slowly formed into a happy melody.

For a second there, Spyro thought he saw big feathered angel wings on the girl's shoulder blades. But when he blinked to see if what he was seeing was really there, her wings were back to their original state as bat wings. "Remember..." The cat girl started, "love can overcome anything..." She smiled, "even death..." She slowly vanished, but her music was still flowing in the air... Spyro went back to the room to see Draganta's progress. "Well, I done all that I can do. I gave about almost all of my power to do Healing Energy, I just hope it's enough to revive Rosie. " Draganta said, after he finished wrapping bandages around Rosie's head, wing, and chest where she had gotten injured. "We'll just have to be patient, Spyro..." As he left the room, Spyro decided to stay with Rosie.

A/N: This song is really sad. I would like to thank GMean, my cousin, for showing me this song. "I Will Follow You Into The Dark."

_Love of mine, someday you will die,  
But I'll be close behind.  
I'll follow you into the dark..._

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white.  
Just our hands clasped so tight.  
Waiting for the hint of a spark._

_[Chorus  
If heaven and hell decide,  
That they both are satisfied.  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs._

_If there's no one beside you,  
When your soul embarks,  
Then I'll follow you into the dark..._

_[End of Chorus:_

Spyro entwined his claws with Rosie's and held her paw tight, hoping that she will make it. All he wanted was to see Rosie smile again, though he wasn't getting much from the look on Rosie's face... Outside Spyro can still hear the cat girl's sweet melody, and it gave him some faith. Another hour went by, and Spyro had fallen asleep with his head on the table, still holding Rosie's paw. Draganta returned back to the room, careful not to wake Spyro, and was very disappointed to see that Rosie had not made it...

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule.  
I got my knuckles brusied by a lady in black.  
And I held my toungue as she told me,  
__"Son, fear is the heart of love."  
So I never went back..._

_[Back to Chorus:_

_You and me have seen everything to see,  
From Bangcock to Calgary.  
And the soles of your shoes,  
Are all worn down.  
The time for sleep is now.  
It's nothing to cry about,  
Cause we'll hold each other soon,  
The blackest of rooms..._

_[Back to Chorus:_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark..._

While Spyro was still asleep, he had a horrible nightmare. A dream that seemed too real...

_Spyro's Nightmare:_

"Bow down before your new Queen!" Yelled Night in triumph. All the magical creatures of course and no choice but to do what she says. Spyro looked around and saw that everything was different. The skies were pitch black and all the trees were no longer lushious green, but dead and bare. Everyone looked miserable! Spyro didn't know what had happened, but remembered that Rosie had died! Which means Night is Queen! The whole world's in chaos! And he's going to marry Night's daughter!!! ( Ember comes out of no where and slaps Spyro )

Spyro ran to the Dragon Temple to see if Draganta and Ignitus were still around. He was frightened to see that the temple was completely torn down! Everything was distroyed! But where was Ignitus and Draganta?! Spyro's question was answered when the scene shifted to a war. "Give up, Night! You'll never win!!" Draganta yelled as his army prepared to attack. Night laughed. "Don't be so sure! ATTACK!" She yelled back. The two armies charged at each other and it was bloody war. Spyro watched as Draganta ran straight for Night and took out his sword, while Night took out her wand. Spyro covered his eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. "How did this happen?" Spyro silently said. He felt a hand of his shoulder and he turned around to see it was only Ignitus. "When Night became Queen, Draganta couldn't stand the way she treated her people." Ignitus said. "Draganta then went to war against her, fighting to restore peace back to our planet." Spyro didn't know what exactly to say, he never expected this to happen.

"Ooohhhh, Spyroooo!" Someone called. It was Night's ten year old daughter, Victoria. "We have to hurry, if we want the wedding to go perfect!!" She squealed. Spyro looked down and saw he was wearing a tuxedo. "Wedding?! But I can't marry you!!"  
"Oh, of course you can, silly! Remember, the only way I can control over the Dragon Realms too is if you marry me." Victoria said. "It's in the contract." Spyro snatched the contract away from her and read over it. Yep, in bold letters it said that Spyro was to marry Victoria whenever Victoria wants to have the wedding. Darn... Thought Spyro. When he looked up from the contract, he saw that Victoria was in a white dress!! ( Wedding music in background ) Spyro just stared in shock. "I'm going to get some air..." Then he ran off.

The whole world seemed to be dying every minute, because of Night. Charactoria was no longer a peaceful place anymore, but a living hell full of sadness and fear. Such a horror. Spyro thought sadly. How can one person bring so much misery...?

_End of Spyro's nightmare:_

Suddenly, Spyro felt pressure on his paw. He opened his eyes to see that Rosie had been squeezing his paw. And pretty hard, too for that matter...! Rosie was breathing!! She slowly opened her eyes and inhaled a deep heap of air. "Spy..." She silently said as she sat up. "Spyro!" Rosie cried out happily. "Rosie! You're alive!!" Spyro cried out as well, and they both hugged each other tightly, and Rosie began crying. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I...?" Asked Draganta when he entered the room. When Rosie and Spyro finally realized WHAT they were doing, they quickly pushed each other away. Dragonta was wide-eyed. "Rosie! You're alive! But how?!" Rosie shrugged, because she was just as clueless as he was. Spyro, on the other hand, was smiling, because he knew exactly how... 'love can overcome anything... even death...'

---

After telling Ignitus the good news, Rosie was outside laying on the grass. Something was disturbing her, but she didn't know what. "Draganta, why did you come back for me? I told you guys I thought it would be better if I wasn't around!" Rosie said, when she noticed Draganta was coming torwards her. He sat right next to her, and answered, "There are two reasons why Spyro and I came back for you: First, if Night kills you, then we would be in real trouble. Second, your our friend, and we don't want anything to happen to you. Now tell me, what's really bothering you?" Rosie got up and walked about seven feet away from him.

Draganta sighed. I saved her life twice, I tried reviving her, and not to mention defended for her from Tomas. And still she doesn't trust me. He thought. "Wait, I got it!" Draganta said to himself. Couple of minutes later, he walked torwards Rosie again. This time with a little gift... Rosie was amazed in what Draganta had in his claws. "It's- it's my photo!! But how did you restore it?! Night burned it remember!" She squealed, as she took the photo. This was the most nicest thing anybody has ever done for her! Draganta smiled. "Powers... I have em'! You miss your mom, huh?" Asked Draganta, but Rosie didn't say anything. "Well, I know how you feel." Rosie gave him a confused look. "You see, my foster parents were killed while I watched in horror when I was four years old. That's when I met a family of dragons and they took me in."

"Rosie, I know what you are going through." Draganta continued. "I also had to put up with that old wound Tomas, because I'm also an outsider. I come from this place called Weijen, Grand Cathay. I then learned how to fight with magic and a sword, as well as with a bow. Then at age seventeen, I became King. I became who I am now, because I never gave up. Now people respect me." He laughed. "Even Tomas... Rosie, if you have a bit more faith in yourself and train hard enough, then maybe you can get respect as well. Understand Rosie?"  
Rosie nodded slowly. "Yeah, I understand. Thanks Draganta, that made me feel a bit better." She got up and decided to go back inside. But before Rosie did, she stopped suddenly. "Do you hear... a flute...?"

A/N: I AM SO TIRED!! I'm proud of myself, though!!!!! Please review, but no flames! Also, I bet you're kinda wondering if Rosie likes Spyro. Well, I'll tell you! The truth is that she- ( Static )  
Rosie: Woopsie me! Did I do that? Well, like it matters!


	12. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or related characters. I don't own Draganta either or his characters, but I own Rosie.  
Rosie: Jenny!! Tyrune and I need more popcorn!  
Me: Fine! I'll make you guys popcorn, but then after I do, I don't want to hear another word from you guys! Understand?  
Rosie: Sorry, can't hear you. Watching movie...

* * *

Chap.12: Trouble 

It was another glorious day. The birds were singing, the sky was... blue, and the sheep were just being sheep. As always... No, that sounds boring, let me rephrase that. The birds were attacking Ember in the background ( Because I want them to ), it was a rainy day, and the sheep were on strike. See, doesn't that sound much better? Well, on with the story! Then comes Rosie and Spyro, who were bickering on who was to have the last cookie. Draganta soon had enough of their fighting and eventually ate the cookie himself. "Don't you have anything better to do than fight, little ones?" Draganta asked, as he chewed on the cookie, which was of course torture for the dragonlings. They REALLY wanted that cookie...

"We're bored, Draganta! Jenny hasn't came up with anything these pass few days and we have nothing to do!" Rosie complained rather loud. Draganta finished up the cookie and asked if she would like to train more. "Aw! But training is booooring!" Rosie whined and Draganta glared at her. "I mean... Training is so much fun! Wee...!" She smiled nervously and reluctantly walked into the practice room. "So you already know how to fight with your fists. Lets see if you can fight with magic." Draganta said as he demonstrated The Burning Head. Rosie was unsure, because she was an ice dragon, and preforming a fire attack was going to be difficult. She had failed at the first try. Rosie watched Draganta do The Burning Head over and over, until she was certain she could do the same. The Burning Head didn't come out as powerful as Rosie had hoped for, but she had gotten the idea on how one is done.

The next thing Rosie had to do was to be able to control her element. Draganta snatched Spyro's cup of water when he was just about to drink it, and placed it in the middle of the room. "That was my water..." Spyro moped, but Draganta shushed him. Rosie had no idea what Draganta had in mind, but she went along with it. "Rosie, I want you to move the water." Draganta instructed, and Rosie started laughing hard. She walked over to the cup of water and gently tilted it and it spilled. "Ta da!" Rosie squealed in a singing tone and then smiled.

After explaining VERY SLOWLY to Rosie that when Draganta meant 'move the water', he wanted her to move it using her mind. Rosie was of course unable to do that, and even if she did get the water in the air, it eventually splashed all over the ground. Soon, the whole floor was all wet after so many attempts on trying to move the stupid water and Spyro had to set up 'Wet Floor' signs just in case anyone slips. "I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!" Rosie cried out happily as she motioned the water threw the air. She curiously looked at Spyro, then Rosie splashed him with it. "What?! Now there's no need for water balloons!" She soon learned that she was able to freeze the water in mid air as well!

A/N: Ever watch "Avatar: The Last Airbender"? I don't, but try to think of water bending! That's what Rosie's doing. Except I'll call it something else. Elemental Levitation! There we go!

The other few attacks were too dangerous to practice inside, so Rosie had to do it outside. She learned: How to better control her basic fury attack which she named Tantrum for many obvious reasons... Blizzard, a fury attack where the opponent freezes to death from a sudden hail storm. A shychic move called Cupid's Arrow, that's when Rosie acts cute and -ahem- flirty and hopefully the opposite gender is less likely to attack. Since the stupid monkey dummies aren't real and have no emotions, Draganta insisted Rosie should practice Cupid's Arrow on Spyro!! ( Poor Spyro... ) It took about a half an hour to get him out of the trance afterwards... Fallen Angel, a blast of pure white light from the sky that practically burns the attacker. And one of Rosie's favorites, Aurora's Star. A colorful shooting star fury attack in which Rosie named after her mother, Aurora. I would name a lot of other magical attacks, but I'm too lazy right now...

Tomas was watching Draganta training Rosie from a distant. "You're doing great, Rosie!" Draganta cried out happily and he began to tickle Rosie's tummy. She giggled and squirmed, and ran around Draganta a few couple of times, then tackled him down. "I'm sorry to ruin all the fun, but I've been hearing around the Dragon Villange that Rosie had a little incident with Night the Black Cat." Tomas said. Draganta took Rosie off him and stood up. "Look, it will never happen again. Rosie is getting stronger and Night won't be a bother to her." Draganta explained. Suddenly, without thinking, Rosie casted Burning Head and hit Tomas's back on purpose. She ran up to Tomas and glared at him. "Don't you even think about hurting my friends you old fossil!!" She screamed. Rosie would have casted Aurora's Star, but Draganta shook his head at her.

Tomas growled in anger, picked up Rosie ( Oh no... ) and she started screaming. He was about to slap her, but Rosie was quicker and bit his hand! Hard... Just like she did to Draganta. Tomas dropped Rosie and held his hand in pain. "I said it once!" Rosie snapped. "And I'll say it again! Do NOT touch me!" Tomas glared at Draganta, who just shrugged. "I didn't say I told you so, but I told you so." Draganta calmly said as he watched Tomas storm off. Once the big jerk face was gone, Draganta, Spyro, and Rosie all laughed histarically. Oh, how it's so much fun torturing the onces you hate! Which reminds me, I better go find Ember. ( Takes out a really really big club )

---

"Rosie, since you have been doing so well on your training. For a reward, you can come with me to see my kingdom in Weijen, Grand Cathay!" Draganta said. "You can come, too, Spyro." Rosie and Spyro of course nodded their heads. The portal was just as big as the abandoned portal and it has the same kind of orb in it, too. Rosie had that unsure feeling again and asked Spyro to hold her paw again. Luckily, Spyro didn't hesitate or argue this time. When they finally made it, Rosie and Spyro were astounded. Rosie was really surprised that both magical creatures AND humans lived here in Weijen, Grand Cathay. It kinda' frightened her... "Draganta, you don't allow the humans to go through the portal to Charactoria, do you?" She asked nervously. Draganta shook his head. "No, I respect Charactorian's laws and I don't allow humans to go there. Besides, they're afraid of entering anyway." Rosie gave him a worried expression, but Draganta told her she'll be fine. As long as she stayed out of trouble... "Rosie, you know you can let go of my paw now, right?" Spyro reminded her, after noticing that she was still holding it. Rosie just smiled at him. "Yeah... I know."

Draganta pointed out all the important areas in his kingdom. To the north is the Chaos Wastes where demons and other evil lurks. ( A place Rosie wasn't allowed ) West lies the Worlds Edge Mountains where giants and ogres wait for weak humans, animals, and other magical creatures. ( Another place Rosie wasn't allowed ) South is The Lost City of the Old Ones where people used to live until an ancient darkness killed them all in just one day. Finally east is a group of islands called The Dragon Islands where dragons and humans live in peace and harmony. ( Except Rosie... ) She couldn't stand the thought of both human and dragon living together.

The whole time Rosie had been clinging onto Draganta's tail and letting herself be dragged, because she was afraid of the humans and resisted letting go. Every time Draganta asked Rosie to let go, she would just shake her head and continue of holding on until they reached Draganta's fortress. There, they met a fimiliar face. "Draganta!" Tyrune cried out and he ran up to him to give him a hug. Then he turned to Rosie and gave her a curious look. "Who she?" Draganta didn't have time to explain, since Rosie was practically squeazing the life out of poor little Tyrune. "You are sooo cute!!" Rosie squealed.

"So this is your fortress!" Rosie exclaimed, still hugging Tyrune... As Draganta showed Rosie around, Spyro thought he saw someone he knew outside. It was Victoria! What is she doing here?! Spyro thought curiously. Well, whatever it was he knew she was up to no good. Spyro looked back at Draganta and Rosie. They look busy, maybe they won't notice he's gone. Spyro silently crept outside, and saw Victoria running into the Chaos Wastes. Now, he wasn't allowed to go there, but Spyro couldn't help but sense something was wrong, so he followed her.

---

Rosie was introduced to Draganta's many friends and family. Including his parents and even his sister, Rynn, who began stroking Rosie's blue hair. Rosie got pretty annoyed. "Er... Rynn, I think you should stop that before Rosie decides to take a bite out of your hand..." Draganta warned nervously, but Rynn went on petting Rosie anyway and ignored him. "Who's the cwutest wittle dwagonling? You are!" Rynn babytalked, but Rosie just glared. "Grrrrr... Do I LOOK like a five year old!?" She snapped. ( She does... ) Rosie looked around and asked where was Spyro, but Draganta shrugged. "I saw Spyro. He just left." Tyrune piped in, pointing at the opened door, and Rosie quickly ran that direction. Luckily, she was able to get a glimpse of a purple blur far ahead. "I'm coming, Spyro!" She called. Draganta followed Rosie as well, but got stopped by Alarielle, his mother. "Be careful." She told him, and Draganta nodded his head. But when he went outside to look for Rosie, she nor Spyro were in sight.

---

"Spy, what are you doing?!" Rosie snapped when she finally caught up with Spyro. "Are you playing hookie or what? Cause if you are, then count me in! I love doing things I'm not supposed to do!" Without warning, Spyro grabbed Rosie and pulled her into the shadows. He covered her mouth with his paw and shushed her. "Night's daughter, Victoria, is here." Spyro whispered. Both of them took a peek, and saw that Victoria was activating a large portal. But before she went through, Rosie accidently sneezed, causing Victoria to fling her sword across the feild which cut completely through the tree the two dragonlings were hiding behind. Fortunatley, it didn't hit either Rosie or Spyro. "Come out wherever you are!" Vicky threatened, but Rosie and Spyro remained silent. Victoria muttered something under her breath and stepped into the portal.

Once Victoria was inside the portal, Rosie and Spyro slowly stepped out of the shadows. "Where did you think she went?" Rosie asked quietly, as she walked over to the portal. "Hey! Maybe we should go in!" She cried out happily. Then just when Spyro was about to stop her, he was too late, and already Rosie had ran in. Spyro had no choice, but to go inside the portal himself and bring Rosie back. "AAAHHH!" Rosie and Spyro cried out when they came flying out of the other side of the portal and then tumbled onto the floor. "Well, that was sure a soft landing!" Rosie spat sarcastically, as she picked herself up. "Hey, there goes Victoria!" She quickly ran to follow her. Victoria had stopped to visit Night, and Rosie and Spyro were easedropping to hear what was going on.

---

"Mother, I'm back." Victoria said to Night, who was looking into some kind of large orb. "Finally, did anyone follow you?" She asked. Victoria took a glance back and answered no. "Good. But now that the dragon girl knows that her mother's will was fake and that I wrote it, she'll have to tattle. Then I won't be Queen!" Night yelled, but soon started laughing evily when the orb started glowing. "But of course I have a Plan B... Dark Master, have you rounded up all of my warriors yet?" The orb glowed brightly at every word the Dark Master said. "Almost, but when I do, we attack at dawn tomarrow!" He said.

Rosie gasped. "Spyro! Night is working for the Dark Master and they are planning on attacking Charactoria!!" She exclaimed. A bit too loud... Suddenly, Rosie was attacked from the back and knocked down. "Intruder!" Victoria yelled angerly. "Well, don't matter. I can take care of that and you won't be lucky this time." She took out her sword and raised it over her head. "I shall show no mercy..."

A/N: Wow! I like this chapter! I would like to thank Draganta the Dragonlord for the great ideas! Also just a reminder: Rosie is mean. Here is a actual video shot not too long ago to prove my statement.  
_10 Min Ago:  
_Spyro is video taping Rosie as she saids this, "Hi, my name in Rosie. And by the things Jenny has wrote about me, I bet you all think I'm mean. Truth is, I'm not. Deep down I'm a kind and thoughtful person. ... YOU CALL THAT A CLOSE-UP, YOU STUPID DRAGON?!"  
_(Static)  
_Me: Explains a lot, huh? Anyway, please review but no flames! Have any ideas? Tell me! Hey, wouldn't it be cool if this story was turned into a movie?! Also, if you ever want to hear more stories about Charactoria, go read my cousin's, AKA: GMean, fanfic called "Charactoria: World of Dreams" which is posted in the Sonic the Hedgehog catagory.


	13. Writer's Block

"Charactoria Chronicles: The Beginning"  
PART 2

Disclaimer: I'M BAAAACK! Miss me? Of course you did, because I'm "Jenny the Supreme Author!  
DTD: Jenny, you don't have a title.  
Jenny: I don't? ... Dave, cancel my custom mug order!  
I do not own Spyro. I don't own Draganta or any of those relating characters... ANYWAY!! This chapter I decided to make it really funny later on!

* * *

Chap.13: Writer's Block 

Rosie gasped. "Spyro! Night is working for the Dark Master and they are planning on attacking Charactoria!!" She exclaimed. A bit too loud... Suddenly, Rosie was attacked from the back and knocked down. "Intruder!" Victoria yelled angerly. "Well, don't matter. I can take care of that and you won't be lucky this time." She took out her sword and raised it over her head. "I shall show no mercy..."

Victoria thrusted her sword torwards Rosie, but Spyro preformed a melee move and kicked her sword away. "Don't you dare hurt Rosie!" He threatened, then did a Fire Bomb. The whole area caught fire and both Rosie and Spyro thought Victoria had been vanquished. But slowly, Victoria walked out of the fire without any burns at all. "So, that's how you want it to be... Well, bring it!!" She hissed and fire began to surround her hands.

Victoria managed to slash Spyro's face with her claws and retrieve her sword back. She twirled it in the air and ran full speed at Rosie. She was this close to losing her head, but ducked and tripped Victoria. "Lets see if you like this!" Rosie growled and casted Fallen Angel which burned Victoria pretty badly. Too bad she didn't see the shadow demon rising up from the shadows... One of the shadow demon grabbed Rosie and flung her into the air. Luckily, Spyro was there to catch her in his arms, and after he held Rosie in the air in triumph. "Ten points!!"  
"Don't spike me! Do NOT spike me!!" Rosie cried.

---

Draganta was following Rosie and Spyro's paw print tracks, with Rynn and Tyrune right behind him. They were all shocked to see that the dragonlings were stupid enough to enter the Chaos Wastes. And when Draganta noticed the hole that was in a pacticular tree, he knew right away that something bad had just happened. "Those two will be the end of me." He said with worry and stepped into the portal only to find Rosie and Spyro almost about to be slaughtered by Victoria and Night's shadow demon. But just when Victoria was seconds from hacking the two dragonlings in two, Draganta blasted her away with a spell called Freezing Blast. "You don't seem to give up, do you!?" Growled Night as she took out her wand. "I thought I killed Rosie, but when my daughter told me everything, I HAD to do something."

"Is that why you plan on attacking Charactoria?" Yelled Spyro, but Night didn't answer but instead call out more shadow demon. "Kill them. Kill them all!" She demanded and all of the shadow demon quickly charged at all of them. Night casted her dark magic at Rosie and Spyro, but Draganta was there to reflect it back with Celestial Shield. "Thanks Draganta!" Rosie said. "Spyro, look out!!" Then she knocked him to the floor right when Victoria threw her sword at him. Rynn casted the power called The Spirit of the Forge and destroyed some of the shadow demon. Tyrune pitched in and preformed an Earth Bomb sending the shadow demon into the air. But even though the more shadow demon that were being killed off, they just kept coming.

"There's too many of them!" Rosie cried as she and Spyro were being closed in. "We have to do something! I got it!" Rosie took both Spyro's paws and smiled. "Um, Ro... I don't think this is the time to be romantic!" Spyro said, feeling a bit uneasy. Rosie shook her head, and told him that if they both preform their most strongest attack at the same time, then maybe they could kill all of the shadow demon. "It's worth a shot." Agreed Spyro, and he casted Fury of the Purple Dragon while Rosie casted Aurora's Star. They managed to kill all of the shadow demon, but when it was over, the two dragonlings had fainted.

Victoria swung her sword at Draganta, but he used the attack called Flaming Sword of Rhuin and sliced Victoria's sword to pieces. Suddenly, Draganta saw Night charging towards Rosie and Spyro. He swatted Victoria away and casted Conflagration of Doom at Night, sending her hard to the ground. Night growled and watched as Draganta picked up both Rosie and Spyro. She quickly got up, but got blown away from Draganta's Glacial Barrier. "They're escaping!!" Victoria exclaimed, as Draganta and the rest of the others ran to the portal. Night held her back, though. "No, let them leave. We have more important things to worry about."

---

A/N: Ever wonder what happens when the author has Writer's Block? Well, read and find out.

"Rosie. Spyro. Didn't I tell you two to not go into the Chaos Wastes?!" Draganta yelled, but the two dragonlings were too upset to speak. They were either looking around or looking down at their feet. "But we overheard Night talk about attacking Charactoria with the Dark Master!" Spyro protested, hoping Draganta would calm down. "What should we do?"  
"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We have to go and inform Ignitus!"  
( Warp )  
Soon in five minutes flat, they were right in front of the Dragon Temple's door. Since the warp made them pretty dizzy, they all spent about 2 min trying to keep their balance. "Draganta, you're back already?" Ignitus asked surprised. Draganta explained about the battle and how Night is planning on attacking Charactoria at dawn tomarrow. But he left out the part where Rosie and Spyro fainted, because Draganta didn't want Ignitus to worry.

"That Night. I always knew that she'll try something like that." Said Ignitus sadly as they all walked into the Dragon Temple. "But the Dark Master?! Why would she be working for the Dark Master?"  
"For profit?" Rosie thought, but of course Night had no interest in money. "Wait, who exactly is this Dark Master? I have been hearing his name all over the place, but no one ever explained who he was to me." She asked, but everyone was quiet. Truth is, no one knew WHO the Dark Master was... "Well, anyone...?" Rosie was still waiting for an answer.

"The Dark Master is a dangerous force. No one knows what the Dark Master is." Draganta answered, which gave Rosie a chill down her spine. "We should be prepared. Ignitus, how much time do we have to gather as much warriors to fight Night?" Asked Draganta as he took out his sword. Ignitus answered there wasn't much. Night had probably been preparing this battle for weeks without anyone noticing, and just now had the group decided to gather up an army. Stupid if you ask me...

( Static )

Rosie: What happened?  
Draganta: I don't know? Wait! OMG! We're in script format!  
Rosie, Spyro, and Draganta: Aaaahhhh!  
Rosie: Okay, everyone stay calm!  
Spyro: But-  
Rosie: I said stay calm!! ( Slaps Spyro )  
Spyro: Uh... OW!  
Draganta: Stop it you two! Man, it's dark.  
Rosie: Hey, I see a light.  
Spyro: Ro, that's the computer screen.  
Rosie: Oh.  
Draganta: Does anybody know how to fix this?  
Spyro: I do!  
Draganta: You do!  
Spyro: No... I just wanted a line in this.  
Rosie: I know how to fix this! ( Goes to Jenny's house )

_Back at Jenny's House:_

Jenny had been holding her knees and slowly rocking herself. When Rosie broke the door open, Jenny freaked out. "Aaaahhh! Who's that?!" She screamed. Rosie slowly walked torwards her. "It's okay, Jenny. It's me, Rosie." She said softly and asked her what was wrong. "I- I- I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!!" Jenny screamed and Rosie gasped. She took out a cellphone ( Which was weird because dragons don't have pockets. ) and called the one person that gave Jenny most of the help.

"Okay, I came as fast as I could. Where's the fire?!" It was Draganta the Dragonlord, or DTD!! ( Applause in background like in those reality shows ) Rosie laughed nervously and answered that there was no fire. "You mean to tell me, that I came all this way from Ireland in the middle of the night, thinking that Jenny was stuck in a fire, only to be told that Jenny has Writer's Block?!" DTD said a bit angry and Rosie nodded, then pointed at Jenny, who was twitching.

"Maybe I can take charge for a while." Insisited DTD, and sat in the computar chair. Jenny folded her arms and asked what Rosie and her were supposed to do then if he was going to take charge. "Um, just run around the room like you're doing something important and dramatic. Or make yourself a sandwhich..." DTD answered. So Jenny just shrugged and went to the kitchen to make herself something.

_Back to story:_

DTD: As I was saying... As Jenny makes herself a sandwhich, lets get on with the story.

So the group did the only thing that came to their heads at the moment. They held auditions... "So tell us. Why should you be in our army?" Rosie asked, not very enthusiastic. She, Spyro, and Draganta were sitting at a table, while the person who was auditioning sat in on a chair in the middle of the room. In just in case the auditions got bad, there was a big red button in the middle of the table that activated the trapdoor that was inserted under the chair in the middle of the room. What? You weren't expecting that?

"Well, I'm a self starter. And, a real people's person." The guy who no one knew said. Spyro was playing Nintendo DS, Draganta was sharpening his sword, and Rosie was asleep. Basically, no one was caring what the heck the guy who no one knew said. "Soooo, you have never fought before?" Draganta asked.  
"Well, no"  
**BZZZZ!  
**Spyro pressed the big red button and the guy who no one knew fell into the hole, never to be seen again... The next audition was this really pretty beautiful gold dragoness named Daisy. "Hi, my name is Daisy and tee hee... I'd love to join if that's alright with you?" She said shyly. Spyro whistled at her, while Rosie gave more of a glare. Rosie would have pressed the red button, but Spyro slapped her paw without even taking his eyes off Daisy. He put his head on his paws and began to admire her beauty. "You're in!" Spyro exclaimed.  
**BZZZZ!  
**"OKAY! WHO pressed the button?!" Spyro yelled and Rosie was whistling innocently. "Rosie! Aaarh! You can't do that just because she's way more prettier than you are!" Rosie growled. "Wait, no! That came out wrong!!" Spyro cried and shielded himself.

Jenny: ( Munching on sandwhich ) Guys can be so pathetic...  
DTD: ( Glares )  
Jenny: I mean... Can I type please? Pal... buddy...?

So while Rosie practically beats the crud out of Spyro, lets meet our new auditioner. It was a mime. If you didn't hear me, I'll say it again. It was a mime! "I think he's inside a box..." Draganta whispered out. Although the mime was entertaining, there was pretty much no reason why the mime was here. So...  
**BZZZZ!  
**"What do ya know? You CAN'T get good help these days..." Draganta sighed. One after the other, all of auditioners were plunged into the trapdoor. ( Wonder what's down there anyway... ) But no one can be worse than the fangirl ( nutcase )... Ember was sitting in the chair all happy and stuff while smiling at Spyro. The room was pretty quiet... "So... Why are you here?" Draganta finally asked, but Ember was still staring at Spyro with those big blue eyes. "I love you! ... Bye!" She suddenly squealed and scittered off. Once she was gone, there was an akward silence. "Well... That was... disturbing..." Spyro choked out.

---

"I guess we should just give up!" Rosie gave in. But when they started to pack up all their stuff, Jenny and Draganta the Dragonlord, or DTD, popped in! ( More applauding ) While Jenny was waving to the camera, Draganta asked, "What are you two doing here?!" DTD answered that they both wanted to audition. "No! You guys are not going to be in our army!"  
"And why not?!" DTD protested as he slowly took out his sword, which made Rosie, Spyro, and Draganta pretty nervous. "Did I say that you couldn't join? I mean you can join! But you... have to fill out the forms!" Draganta stuttered, as he held up the papers, but DTD sliced them in half with his sword.

"Okay, forget about the forms!" Draganta exclaimed as he tossed the paper scaps into the air. Jenny squealed and gave DTD a high-five. "Alright! We're in! ... So what do we do now?" No one knew how to answer that, so there was a bit of silence again. "Who wants to go find the mime?!" Rosie yelled out, and everyone in the room agreed and rushed to the door.

Rosie: So there's the chapter. Random and funny! Want more Draganta and Rosie?! Read Draganta the Dragonlord's sequeal to his story! Please review but no flames. Any ideas, please tell Jenny! Oh, you're wondering where she is? She's... busy at the moment.  
_At Jenny's House: 12:30 pm.  
_Jenny: ( Looking over the forms ) I can't believe they made us do the forms anyway!! Hey, DTD, what did you put for "Special Abilities"?  
DTD: ( Reads off forms ) I put sword skills. How about you?  
Jenny: I put that I can sing the ABC's backwards! Wanna hear?! Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R...  
DTD: This is going to take a while...


	14. I Am Strong

Disclaimer: I do not own Draganta or related characters. I do not own Spyro either or related characters. I own Rosie!  
Rosie: Where were you Missy?! You kept your fans waiting!  
Jenny: Sorry, it's just that I had a wrist problem and I couldn't type.  
Rosie: Excuses! Excuses! Now get typing!

* * *

Chap.14: I Am Strong 

"That was one funny mime!" Laughed Spyro when they all returned back to the temple. When they entered the room, they found Ignitus talking to some other adult dragon who looked very familiar. "Daddy?!" Rosie exclaimed, and suddenly a sense of worry struck her. Rosie's father bolted out of his chair and hugged his daughter tightly, as if he hadn't seen her in years. "Daddy... I miss you..." Rosie choked out. "But why are you here?" Rosie's father sighed, afraid in telling her the truth. He has been talking with Ignitus the past few hours and they have both come up with a decision. "You're coming back home, Rosie." Neptune finally said. Rosie released her grip around her father's shoulders and stared at him with disbelief.

"I'm not going back." Rosie replied with a firm voice. "I'm not going back!" She repeated again, with small tears in the corners of her eyes. Rosie whiped them away quickly. There was no way she was leaving her friends in their time of need. Draganta had gathered up his army, but even with that many soldiers, Rosie felt like she needed to stay to help. Her father was definitely not going to understand this, but Rosie had to convince him somehow. "I'm staying to fight Daddy! I'm- I'm not going until Night is finally vanquished!" She told him, with determination in which she never knew she had. Neptune gave Ignitus a questionable look, so Ignitus explained about Night, but of course left out about Rosie near death experience.

"Please, Daddy. Please. Let me stay." Rosie whimpered quietly. "Let me prove to you that I am strong! Ever since I got here, I have changed. I learned that I am capable in doing things that I thought I never could have done. I have made friends." Her father looked curiously at Draganta and Spyro, and they nodded back. "I know you care about me." Rosie continued. "But I really believe that I belong here." Neptune was about to protest, but let out a sigh of defeat instead. "You can stay, sweetie." He finally answered, and as a reward, his daughter gave him the biggest hug he has ever gotten.

"Sorry to break up this beautiful moment, but we've got some getting ready to do!" Jenny exclaimed, as she took out her samurai sword and held it up in the air. So as everyone went to get suited up, Rosie was held back by her father. "Be careful." He said silently. Rosie gave a nod and smiled. "I will." Then she ran to catch up with her friends. Ignitus placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder and chuckled. "You have a very unique daughter. I know it's hard to let her go, but maybe she'll surprise you."

---

"Okay, so we have until tomorrow to get all prepared." Said DtD. "So I went and got all of us battle suits and armor. Along with weapons." Everyone put on their armor and practiced wielding their swords. Rosie was very surprised when Draganta had walked up to her holding a very large box. "For me?!" She asked with shock, and Draganta nodded. Rosie slowly opened the present to find a custom made bow. She was too happy to speak, so Draganta did the talking himself. "You're welcome. It's not only just a bow, but its arrows light up with fire when shot." Rosie smiled up to him and managed to choke out a thank you.

"So where exactly is Night planning on attacking?" Asked Spyro. DtD explained how Night and her army were attacking not too far from the Dragon Village. In a large flat plain. "We better get a good sleep then." Replied Jenny. They all grabbed their stuff and headed back into the Dragon Temple. Draganta, Rosie, and Spyro waved bye to Jenny and DtD and had a long rest. As for Night, she was planning as well for the battle.

---

"We must kill those who get in our way!" Night exclaimed to her army that was mainly made up of monsters and demons. Most of all that was evil was on her side. "We shall show no mercy on those who are weaker than us." The crowd roared hungerly for revenge and were getting excited and impatient. Night smirked evily at her army. It's was enormous and powerful, there was no way we can be defeated! She thought with sinister smile. Everyone shall bow down when their new Queen takes the throne and will tremble at my mighty power! Night's concentration was inturrupted by her annoying little daughter. "Mother! I sense that Draganta and the others are going to try to attack us!" She cried. "They have a huge army and-"  
"Then let them attack!" Night cutted in. "We will win. And soon Charactoria will be mine!"

"Don't have such a big head." Replied Raven dryly. Raven was a crow and was Night's loyal companion throughout years. She was a wise and powerful spell caster, and could rip your eyes out right from your sockets with those great huge, and not to mention sharp, talons. "Just because we took over Souldondria, and renamed it Darknia, doesn't mean the same is going to happen in this planet." Raven continued, as she walked away. Night smirked and called back to her, "You won't be saying that when I become Charactoria's new Queen." She laughed silently to herself. "Scepter! Where is my scepter?"

Just a few yards from Night, was Naruka the wolf, quietly sharpening Night's scepter. She didn't bother to answer Night's call, she wanted Night to come pick her ugly self up and get her own scepter. "I said, 'where is my scepter'?" Night hissed angerly as she came closer to Naruka. She snatched her wand back and glared at Naruka right in the eyes. "When I tell you to do something, do it! Or do you want to go back to where you came from where you don't have a home anymore?!" Naruka let out a small 'no'. "Then get back to work!" Night growled and tossed Naruka aside to the ground.

Naruka was the only wolf left from her pack, for Night had destroyed her planet Souldondria, now named Darknia, and killed off her friends and family, along with her father who had mysteriously disappeared. She couldn't go back home, because nothing in Souldondria was left for her. Night had taken her in and raised her to be one of them. Naruka had no choice, but to accept it.

---

The next day had came quicker than expected, and Rosie was frightened in what was going to happen. Are we going to win? Or will Night? She thought. A hand was placed apon Rosie's shoulder, which made her jump a bit. "No need to be frightened, Rosie." Spyro reassured her, making his friend feel a little better. "We're all prepared. And we're going to kick Night's butt!" Rosie smiled, grabed the handle of her bow and carefully placed the arrows in her carrier. She waved goodbye to her father and left with the others. This was Rosie's time to shine now. No more being afraid and no more being pushed around. She was going to show the world, no, EVERYBODY that she, Rosie Rosebud, is strong.

---

"This is the place." DtD said, and everyone came to a hault. The area was deserted and Night and her army were nowhere in sight. "Are you sure this is the place?" Draganta asked, and DtD answered with a nod. There was a dead silence, but was interrupted by low thudding sounds from afar. The noise became louder, and as soon as Night's army appeared over the horizon, Jenny pointed and yelled, "They're here!" Draganta's army stood gaurd, waiting for the fight to begin.

"I see you have come." Night called to them. "Maybe you're not as cowardly as I thought." She smirked, which had made Rosie burn red with anger. Night raised her wand high up into the air, eyes watching her as she does, and pointed at Draganta and his army. "Get them." At all at once, Night's followers charged full speed at them. Draganta certainly didn't hesitate to call his army to attack either. The two armies charged at each other, that it almost seemed like they were going to crash. It was a bloody battle, as they finally came to the point where they had to kill. Night and her people were grusome fighters, but Draganta's army had more experience fighting.

DtD and Jenny were swatting and slicing everyone of Night's troops that had tried to attack them. But once they had reached Night, she had knocked Jenny down. "Jenny!" Cried DtD and he quickly grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her out of the way of Night's reach. Jenny's heart raced and got to her feet. "You're fast," Night admitted, "but not fast enough!" DtD growled and tried to tackle Night, but she had disappeared into thin air. Frustrated, DtD pounded his fist into the ground. "Where is that stupid cat?!"

Just a few yards away, Rosie had been fighting off the much smaller creatures. Without realizing it, she had gotten more deeper into the heart of the battle, and the much bigger enemies were too much for her. They trampled on Rosie as if she were part of the groud and she winced at every foot that crushed her. Everytime she tried to get up, the stampede would continue to run over Rosie. Spyro noticed Rosie in danger and ran to her. Unexpectedly, he used his own body to shield her. Rosie gasped at Spyro's courage, as now he was the one being crushed by the opposing army. Rosie couldn't stand seeing Spyro suffering, so with one swift movement, she grabbed Spyro and ran for safety. Once they were out of harm's way, Rosie layed Spyro on the grass. "My wing and my foot... I think they're broken." Spyro groaned.

Rosie blinked her tears away, then turned to Night. "You fools. You'll never defeat me!" Night cried with pride. She took out her wand and started blasting the area around her with dark chi. Luckily, Draganta used his shield. "That's what you think!" He growled, but then was attacked by Raven's fury attack The Grim Reaper's Kill from behind. Draganta slowly picked himself up, then swung at Night with his sword. Night was quicker and used her levitation powers to freeze Draganta in mid air and throw him to the ground. And before he could get up to try to attack Night once again, two shadow demon grabbed Draganta's arms to hold him down. "Draganta! We're coming!" DtD called, but he and Jenny were sent plummeting to the ground by Naruka's Shock Wave.

Spyro watched the battle go on, horrified at what he's seeing. This is just like my nightmare, Spyro thought. He turned to Rosie, who was still standing over him, and said silently, "What are we going to do?" Rosie didn't say anything, for she did not know what they were going to do. She was afraid of getting killed, but even more afraid of watching her friends get killed. So Rosie answered Spyro's question by running back into battle. Spyro would have stopped her, but she was already too far away. The only thing he could do was hope for a miracle.

"Any last words?" Night smirked as she pointed her scepter at Draganta's heart. Draganta struggled, but the shadow demon held onto him. Just when Night was about to kill him, Rosie charged right into Night and knocked her down. "You little BRAT!" Night yelled. Rosie took a step forward, trying to give Night a clue that she wanted to fight. "Well, it doesn't matter. Rosie, I will kill you!" Night blasted dark magic at Rosie, but she backflipped and avoided it. Rosie jumped at Night and scratched her face, but the black cat grabbed her tail and flung her to the ground. Night then took out her wand and tried to stab Rosie, but Rosie had rolled to her side, missing her by only a few inches.

Rosie grabbed the floor tightly, then suddenly the ground started turning into ice, and Night's feet froze stiff as the ice covered her legs. The ice, however, didn't last long, soon it began to shake violently and Night had eventually broke free. "Rosie, look out!" Spyro yelled as he pointed. Rosie turned around, only to be struck by another one of Night's dark magic. "I've had enough of you!" She growled as she stood over Rosie. Night's eyes were now empty sockets and dark chi surrounded her body. "Time to end this NOW!" She let out her most powerful fury attack, Nightmare of Hell, and Rosie was blown away.

The little pink dragon was not moving and this worried all of her friends. Night smiled evily and turned back to the others. As the army went on, Night slowly walked towards Spyro. He was injured and incapable of flight, an easy target to kill. She grabbed his neck and held him high, and said, "Spyro, this is your last day as hero of the Dragon Worlds." Night's hiss made Spyro shiver and he struggled in her grip, but hopeless, he had given up. "Let him go!" Jenny yelled, but was held back by DtD's arm. One false move and Night will slaughter the poor helpless dragonling. All they could do was watch from a distance and pray that Spyro would be set free. As for Night, there wasn't any options. When she took out her small dagger, gasps were heard from everywhere and this pleased Night. "Say goodbye to your so-called hero!"

Rosie's eyes snapped open when she heard Night's threat. Rosie was not dead, which was a miracle, for even she had thought that the fury attack had killed her. Rosie tried to pick herself up but kept on falling down. So she stayed on the ground and took out an arrow from her carrier strapped around her shoulder. She closed one eye and aimed for Night's heart, then carefully pulled back the shooting string. "This is for you Mom..."

Night was just about to slit Spyro's neck open, until... "Aaahhhhhhhh!" She screamed in pain for the arrow had pierced into her heart. She gripped her chest tightly and yanked out the arrow, but it was already too late. The fire from the arrow has buring her from the inside out and so she collapsed to the floor as the fire consumed her body. Everyone, even Night's soldiers, watched as this was happening. "RETREAT!" Victoria screamed and everyone who was left of Night's army fled right out of the area. Spyro held his neck, his heart beating from his near-death experience. When he saw Rosie inch torwards them, he ran to her, even with his painful leg. "You did it, Rosie." Spyro cried happily as tears rolled down his cheeks. "You did it!" Rosie was too weak to answer, so she just gave him a small nod. The group gathered their stuff and headed back home, with Rosie smiling most of the way.

---

Dusk had fallen and the scene where the war was held was now completely empty. All was left was the puddles of blood and forgotten weapons. But from out of the corner, a dark figure walks with nothing but a flute in one hand. She looked down at what was left of Night. Nothing but dust now. She let out a sad sigh and shook her head, and said softly, "I expected better from you, Mother." Then she turned around and walked back, with sad flute music following along with her.

A/N: Well? What did you think? Please review but no flames! The story is coming to an end I'm afraid, but it would REALLY help if you told other Fanfiction writers about my story. Thanks! Also, if you have any ideas, please tell me, I'll be happy to listen to them. Sorry, if I took so long to complete this chapter. I had a bad wrist injury.


	15. This Is My New Home

Disclaimer: Sorry for the lateness... Wrist problem... I do not own Spyro characters... I own Rosie.

* * *

Chap:15. This Is My New Home

Night was defeated and no one had to worry about anything anymore. After, Jenny and DtD went back to their homes to finish their stories and the group decided to have a celebration at the Dragon Temple. With Rosie being the Guest of Honor. As everyone talked with one another, Ignitus picked up his spoon and gently tapped it on his glass. "I would like to say something." He said and everyone quiet down. "Ever since Rosie had walked into our lives, things have been different. Draganta found a new student." He gave a small nod at Draganta and he returned the nod. "Spyro found a new friend." Ignitus continued, and Spyro gave Rosie a small smile. "But most importantly, we found a new future Queen."

"What?! I'm the next Queen?!" Rosie cried out in both shock and excitement, and everyone cheered. Neptune walked over to Rosie and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ignitus and I were talking and we decided that... you can stay here in Charactoria and the future Queen of Charactoria shall be you. Just like your mother." He smiled, and Rosie couldn't help but squeal in excitement. All she ever wanted was to stay here and be accepted into this new world. There's so much to discover, thought Rosie. Everyone continued to cheer Rosie on, and this made Rosie no longer feel small.

"Wait, that means that I'm engaged to Rosie!" Spyro yelled. Now that Rosie was staying and becoming the new Queen, certainly they were going to need a King. But the marriage in far from now, so Spyro doesn't have to worry about anything. Suddenly the party was interrupted by an uninvited guest... "Tomas, what are you doing here?!" Snapped Draganta. Tomas raised up his hand and smiled. Well, at least that's what Draganta thought he saw. There was a dead silence as Tomas walked torwards Rosie, and the little pink dragonling whimpered, afraid that she might be yelled at again.

"I'm sorry." Tomas finally said, and Rosie calmed down. There was a really disturbing silence in the room, but of course it was Rosie to break the silence with a surprised, "What?" All this time Rosie thought Tomas hated her. And yet, here he is, apologizing. Spyro stood beside Rosie, just in case this was all a joke, but Tomas continued, "I'm very sorry Rosie. I shouldn't have yelled at you and told you to leave. You helped to save our world and we thank you." Rosie smiled and proudly walked to the table, where she climbed onto it. Everyone waited for what she was going to do. Rosie put her paws on her hips and looked throughout the room with a huge smile on her face. "Why is everyone quiet?" She joked. "Everyone is here. Lets get this party started!"

---

It was the next day, and Rosie woke up from her room. That's right, Ignitus was kind enough to give Rosie a place to live in the Dragon Temple. She rubbed her eyes and stretched as her vision adjusted to the light. Spyro silently tiptoed into the room carrying a breakfast tray, followed by Sparx, and cheerfully replied, "G'morning Rosie!" Rosie answered with a small wave and her face gleamed as she admired the breakfast Spyro had prepared for her. "Thanks"  
"No problem"  
"You do know what this means, right Spy?" Rosie asked as she took a mouthful of her pancakes, but Spyro just shrugged cluelessly. Rosie rolled her eyes and answered for him, "It means that WE-," She swung her arm around Spyro's shoulder and squeezed him a bit, "are going to be spending a lot of time together"  
"Oh no..." Sparx choked out, but Rosie ignored him and ran out of the room unexpectedly. She didn't even finish her breakfast, thought Spyro. But from even a far distance, he can make out the words, "Well?! COME ON!" And of course those words belonged to none other than the pink dragonling herself, waiting impatiently for her purple friend to follow her. Sparx gave Spyro a look and said, "I blame you..."

The three of them met outside, where the rest were taking a rest under the trees. It was such a nice day today, and Rosie wanted it to be like this forever. She danced around the trees as cherry blossom petals twirled and danced with her, and giggled when she finally collapsed from dizziness. "So what do you want me to train you tomorrow, Rosie?" Draganta asked. Rosie taped her head and thought, then jumped onto Draganta's lap and cried happily, "EVERYTHING!" Draganta laughed and petted Rosie's head, with only made his student pout. "Whoa, we have to take things one step at a time." Draganta chuckled and Rosie sighed sarcastically, "You're so mean..."

Ignitus spotted something across the distance and pointed, "Here comes the others." All stopped and watched as Elora, Ember, Hunter, Bianca, and Flame walked towards them with cheerful waves, all except one, which was Ember. She had her arms crossed with a hatred look on her face, which only meant Ember wasn't at all happy to see Rosie still here. "So it's true! Little Miss. Rosie really does get to stay here!" Hunter exclaimed. "Maybe I can teach you a little more archery"  
"Why"  
"Because there are a ton of monsters here on Charactoria and you'll need a special skill to defeat them"  
"Ahem..." Bianca interrupted. "I really don't think Rosie wants to hear about the monsters." She glared at him, but Hunter waved his hand at her. He offered Rosie a tour around Charactoria, and Rosie gladly accepted, but still a bit worried about what kinds of monsters lurk around the shadows of Charactoria.

"Can Spyro come?" Rosie asked shyly and rubbed her arm. Spyro looked in Rosie's direction, and both made eye contact. "... I mean is the little purple twerp wants to come. He might slow us down!" Rosie quickly added and laughed. Ember hinted something strange was going on and stomped up to her. Rosie stopped laughing and frowned at Ember. "Look I know you get to stay here and all, but lets get one thing straight..." Ember growled sternly, "Spyro is MINE and you can just back off"  
"...Okay, that is IT!" Rosie yelled and tackled Ember down fiercely.

A/N: Sorry it's so short and it took me so long to finish. I had a wrist problem. Well, this is the end. ... NOT! There's still one more short chapter to go! Please comment but no flames please.


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer:I do not own Spyro, Draganta or related characters. I own Rosie! Very short chapter...

* * *

Epilogue:

So as you can see, Rosie is now living happily with her new friends. But things are just beginning. Rosie and the others will soon be up against more foes and setting out for more adventures. But in the meantime, things are just peaceful in Charactoria and everyone is enjoying themselves. Rosie was relaxing in the river, viewing the sky, when something came to her mind suddenly, "Spyro.."  
"Yeah, Rosie?"  
"I don't know why..." Rosie started. "But I feel as if... we forgot something..."

---

"That stupid Rosie. And that stupid Draganta." Victoria muttered to herself. "And Spyro! No wait, Spyro's cute." She had been talking to herself for quite awhile and sat down finally, because there was nothing for her to do. Her mother was now dead and the Dark Master has no use for Victoria now. Victoria sighed and looked up to the clouds. "I'm so bored!" She cried and the birds flew off frightened. Suddenly, the silence was broken by very soft whispering which Victoria was able to hear due to her cat ears. She ran into the direction of the whispering and hid in the bushes. Right in the middle of the clearing, the goddess of Charactoria, Goddess Mean, was having a very suspicious conversation with Bianca.

"So I heard the Dark Master is still around." Bianca declared. Goddess Mean nodded and clutched something that was in her arms. "The Dark Master is very much alive! That is why I need you to..." Goddess Mean was cut off and she curiously looked behind her. Victoria crouched down to hide herself more, and Goddess Mean went back to Bianca. "That's why I need you to hide this." Goddess Mean pulled out a blue book and gave it to Bianca.  
"Your Spell book!"  
"Shhhhh!" Goddess Mean hushed Bianca. "Keep it safe. The Dark Master is looking for ways to take revenge on us all, and if this book fell into the wrong hands... Well..." She sighed. "Just keep it safe. Can trust you, Bianca?"

Bianca nodded and hid the book into her cloak. "You can just me Goddess." Then Bianca ran off. Victoria smiled evily to herself and flew to higher level into a tree. From there, she watched Bianca sprint back to the safety of her home. "A book huh?" Victoria said herself. "A spell book... It might be perfect for getting revenge on Rosie and her friends for what they did! And all I need is that one book." She laughed. "Watch out Rosie! I'll be coming to get you!"

The End

-To be Continued-

Rosie: Okay, so are we ready guys?  
Spyro: Ready!  
Draganta: Present!  
Rosie: Kay! Hit it!

(Music goes on and the Credits roll)

Rosie: Do you remember the day?  
Elora and Bianca: That sunny day?  
Rosie: When you first came my way?  
All: I said, no one could take your place!  
Rosie: And if you get hurt.  
Elora and Bianca: If you get hurt.  
Rosie: By the little things I say, I can put that smile back on your face!

Draganta: Ooh, and it's alright and it's coming on!  
All: We gotta get right back to where we started from!  
Ignitus: Love is good, love can be strong!  
All: We gotta get right back to where we started from!

Ember: Ooo yeah! (Dances)  
Rosie: (Pushes Ember off the stage)

Spyro: (Twirls Rosie around) A love like ours.  
Elora and Bianca: A love like ours!  
Spyro: Can never fade away!  
All: You know it's only just begun!  
Spyro: You give me your love.  
Elora and Bianca: Give me your love!  
Rosie: (Hugs Spyro) I just can't stay away, no, no!  
Rosie and Spyro: I know you are the only one!

Hunter: Ooh, and it's alright and it's coming on!  
All: We gotta get right back to where we started from!  
Elora: Love is good, love can be strong!  
All: We gotta get right back to where we started from!

Rosie: One more time!  
Night: (Not dancing)

Spyro: Ooh, and it's alright and it's coming on!  
All: We gotta get right back to where we started from!  
Elora: Love is good, love can be strong!  
Rosie: We gotta get right back to where we started from...

A/N: thanks for being such a wonderful audience! Please comment but don't flame! I know it's over, but there is going to be a sequeal! Woo!


End file.
